The Last Stand
by Eragonfyre72
Summary: As the battle to end the war rages on, Eragon goes through emotional turmoil, and Roran's life changes drastically.Alagaesia rests on their shoulders.As the Varden fights for freedom Arya reveals a masive secret that hurts Eragon.ExA & frst fanfic.plz rev
1. Aftermath

Chapter 1:

Aftermath

Eragon trudged through the piles of bodies that were lying lifeless throughout Feinster. The corpses had gashes on their breasts and faces and arrows and spears protruding from their torsos. There were enemies and friends alike, all lying dead on the battlefield. Saphira padded alongside him scoping the extent of the losses. Arya was nearby tending to the wounded with the other elves. Blodhgarm was behind him and Saphira trying to keep guard against any ambushes that might be set up. Du Vrangr Gata was helping heal the small cuts and bruises, because they weren't as skilled in the magical arts as Eragon and the other elves were.

Eragon looked around him. There was blood everywhere and weapons and armor scattered throughout the road. He heard footsteps behind him and whirled around, hand already on Brisingr's pommel. It was Jarsha, the young messenger who had brought him messages twice while he was staying in Farthen Dur.

"Nasuada would like to see you, sir." Jarsha spoke quickly and urgently.

"Thank you Jarsha." Eragon replied. Jarsha lead them to Nasuada's tent where she waited with Jormundur, Orik, King Orrin, and Roran. Saphira stuck her head through the back flap and when Eragon entered everyone looked at him.

"Good," Nasuada said monotonously, "You're here. All of us have been trying to whip up a battle plan for our next siege on Belatona and from there we will move on to conquer Dras Leona and then we will move to our final destination, Uru Baen. There is only one problem that we must solve however, how to get into these cities. We will have to worry about Uru Baen later, on account of its monstrous size and extremely large forces. We need to find a way to enter Belatona. There will most likely be soldiers right inside the gate so that when we burst in we get caught in a barrage of swords and arrows.

"We need your help to formulate a plan. We have already decided to sleep the day before and try and siege it at night. It could catch some of the force off-guard so that we have the upper-hand and they will most likely be drowsy which adds to our advantage. We will post archers all around and I would like you and Roran to lead a small militia towards the back gates so that we hit them from both sides. We have prisoners from Feinster and we should have enough of them to replenish, if not strengthen, our army. King Orrin and his army will be joining the two of you, while the dwarves and I attack from up front."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, but my Lady I couldn't possibly let you go without me. You are my liege lord. I must protect you at all costs," Eragon stated firmly, but not angrily.

"I will survive. I will need you and Arya to go to the wall during the day, and weaken it. It could help another small cluster of warriors try to storm the rest of the city."

Roran looked at Eragon, and Eragon looked at Roran, both with a sparkle in their eyes. It would be a great battle having the two of them paired up.

"I accept." Roran declared with broad shoulders.

"As do I." agreed Eragon.

"Good," Nasuada replied, "once you and Arya weaken the structure Arya will lead the small group of warriors, and half of the dozen elves we have in our possession. Du Vrangr Gata will accompany you and Roran, because of your strength in magic alone, Eragon. The other six elves will guard me. Oh yes, I forgot about the Urgals. They will be going with Arya and some with you, because of your small amount of soldiers. All should go as planned and it won't be too difficult to overtake Belatona." Eragon caught Roran's attention, and they both smiled and winked at each other. Eragon knew that paired together, they would be a very formidable force, even with the small amount of warriors they had at their disposal. He knew it would be a fantastic battle and that the Empire had better watch out, because together they were invincible.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2:

Secrets

Arya walked out of Nasuada's tent quickly, so as not to talk to Eragon. He seemed more distant because of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths. He was in so much pain and she didn't like to see him like this. He didn't usually have that happy glint in his eyes anymore. He stayed in his tent most of the time. All the happiness had drained from his face and had been replaced by an impassive expression that he wore everywhere he went.

She went to her tent and picked up the gilded lily Eragon had given her while they had been making their way back to the Varden. That night while he was sleeping she had taken it out of the ground and hid it in a cloth in her pack. It was her most prized possession not because it was made of gold and diamond, but because Eragon had given it to her. It had originally been a lily he had sung out of the ground for her but the spirits had gilded it. She sniffed the flower because the lily was still alive inside.

_When will I be able to tell him,_ she thought, _I can't cause him any more pain than he has to have. His training is over so why prolong his suffering?_

Just then a single consciousness brushed against hers. She drew away from it and thought only of the grass boat she had made the night the spirits appeared.

_Don't worry it's just me, _she realized it was Eragon. _Come to my tent I need to ask you a few questions._

_Okay,_ she replied. She made her way to Eragon's tent. It took her a few minutes to get there. When she did Saphira was lying curled up around the tent.

_Hello Arya, how do you fare today?_

_I fare well, Saphira Bjartskular. I do hope you and Eragon are feeling well also?_

_Yes we feel well. He's waiting inside._

_Thank you._ Arya walked inside the tent to find Eragon reading _Domia abr Wydra, _or the_ Dominance of Fate._ He looked up and saw her and then closed the massive book and put it next to him.

"There's a stool over there if you would like to sit."

"Thank you," and she sat, "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well first off I was wondering why you took off in such a hurry after our battle coordination meeting? I thought it was a bit strange." He looked at her with a deep curiosity and a small smile upon his face. He tilted his head to the side a little, still waiting for an answer. Her ears burned and she knew they were red but she was thankful her raven-colored hair would shield her ears from him.

She quickly made up an excuse. "I needed to speak with my mother, Queen Islanzadi because she had asked me to inform her of our battle plans." For reasons unknown to her, Eragon found that extremely amusing.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being so nosy. I also wanted to know why you wouldn't look up at the meeting. And why you never spoke?"

"I was trying to remember everything being said so that I could relay the information to my mother. I never spoke because I had already conveyed all my opinions before you had arrived."

"Again I apologize for my curiosity, I just wanted to know."

_I have a question for our fair elf, _Saphira said, mentally. It seemed as though she had been listening to their whole conversation. She seemed to have an amused air about her thoughts too. Arya had no idea what made them think her answers were so funny. _Why do you seem to be embarrassed? You have your head hanging slightly down as if to hide something and your ears are red. _

_How did she know my ears were red? She's not even in here. Maybe it was my thoughts. _She cursed in her head. _I need to be more cautious._

Both out loud and mentally, so that they both could hear her she said, "I am embarrassed by the silly nature of your questions and I wonder why I was summoned for such a crude trivial questionnaire. I am embarrassed by your mirthless amusement because I still cannot grasp what seems to make my answers so funny." She said it a little angrily, even though she did not mean to.

"I am sorry Arya my curiosity got the best of me. Please forgive my childish actions."

She felt bad right then and was extremely mad at herself for saying such things to her friends. "It is I who should be sorry. I should not have gotten angry, even if it was in the little bit I did."

"Would you like some tea and fruit?"

"I would enjoy some."

To them both Saphira said, _I will be going hunting. Exchange pleasantries as you please, I have not eaten since the day before the siege at Feinster._

As Arya and Eragon ate and talked Arya felt happy to be spending time with him, for they had not since they had run back to the Varden. Right then and there she wanted to reveal her secret to him, but knew she could not because of the battle taking place in four days. It gnawed at her stomach until she bade him goodbye and left for her own tent.

_I must wait for the right time to tell him. If I tell him at the wrong time it could destroy our plan and cause us to lose the war. _It was dark out and she saw Saphira swoop back towards Eragon's tent with a dead doe clamped in her jaws.

_Good night young elf._

_Good night Saphira._ She slipped into her tent and dropped onto her bed. She fell asleep staring at her beautiful gilded lily.


	3. Suspicions

H**ey guys I'm sorry the chapters have been so uber short I'll make this one really long. Also, if you have friends who like the series, tell them about this story too. I'm changing the title and description. Also REVIEW I really need reviews. Criticism or things you like. Thanks.**

Chapter 3:

Suspicions

_Saphira, I just can't help but think she's hiding something from us. I don't know what it is but I know it's something important._

_I feel that as well. I think we should let her be, because when the time comes and she trusts us, she will tell us._

_That is true. We should give her time. Would you like to go flying?_

_You know I always do, little one. _Eragon ran inside and came out a second later.He equipped her with the saddle Oromis and Glaedr had given them. The saddle, the remnants of the faelnirv, his copied and refined poem that Eragon had written for the Blood-Oath Celebration, and Glaedr's heart of hearts were all that they had to remember them by.

Eragon leaped onto Saphira, and dropped into the saddle. He hooked his legs into the loops and grabbed onto the neck spike in front of him.

_I'm ready Saphira._

_Hold on! _She pushed off the ground and bounded into the air. Eragon's hair whipped back past his face and started billowing behind him. The cold air bit at his cheeks and ears. They circled and made a lap around the Varden. They flew over all of the Varden's tents and gained altitude. Saphira went higher and out over the small battlements. Belatona was in the distance and other small villages lined the horizon. They flew all over the sky, claiming it as their territory. They were the masters of the sky, dragon and Rider, partners and friends. Saphira swooped across the sky executing fantastic maneuvers.

She only stopped to get a quick drink of water and they leaped back into the sky with renewed vigor. Eragon held on tighter and tighter enjoying Saphira's presence and the fresh air. They talked endlessly sharing every one of their thoughts and feelings with each other. She pointed upwards, intending to fly towards the sky. She flew higher and higher and the air got thinner and thinner until they could barely breathe. He had already performed the spell that deflected the cold air. It was extremely frigid and Saphira's flapping became labored. Eragon's vision became blurred and red lights appeared before his eyes. The sides of his eyes were black so that it looked as if they were in a tunnel. He felt faint and tried yelling out to Saphira.

_Saphira! Go back! I ca-_

But he couldn't finish. Through their connection Saphira knew that he had passed out from lack of air_. Eragon! _She felt him fall limp against her back and start to slide. She stopped and darted downwards, gathering speed with every moment. She was a hundred feet above the clouds when Eragon fell off the saddle. She saw him spiraling towards the Earth, so she closed her wings against her body and dove for him. She didn't want to try and make him drop onto her back for fear he might be impaled by one of her neck spikes. She had time but she wasn't sure if she could get him before he crashed into the ground. With that thought she sped up and dove faster than ever. They were two-thousand feet up…one-thousand…five-hundred…he was a hundred feet from the ground when his eyes flew open. She caught him in her talons just fifty feet above the ground. Once he came to his senses and could receive and understand her messages she said something to him.

_We are never going that high again. You almost died today._

_I know…I saw a flash of light and then…nothing._

_That is very strange._

_Yeah…_.They dropped down into camp and went to lunch. Eragon ate more than usual. He even scarfed down the leg of a rabbit. He ate berries and vegetables and drank many quarts of mead. Saphira didn't eat on account of her meal from the day before.

_I feel so empty. I've never felt so hungry before._

_Do you think it has anything to do with the light or…_?

_Or what?_

_No it is a silly notion._

_Tell me._

_What if it has something to do with the Menoa Tree?_

_What do you mean?_

_Remember when you asked for the brightsteel, and when she never took anything, and you felt that strange tickle in the pit of your belly?_

_Yeah I do remember that. But what did she take?_

_I know not. _For the remainder of his meal he thought about what the tree could have done to his body. When he was finished they went back to Eragon's tent. Eragon practiced the third level of the Rimgar while Saphira practiced fantastical acrobatics throughout the sky. After an hour Eragon put his tunic back on and got his sword from his tent.

_Saphira, I'm going to the training field, would you like to come?_

_Of course. Maybe I'll have more room to fly there instead of having these feathery birds pestering me. _Eragon laughed and once he was done he went to the training field. Saphira had followed him while still performing her aerial tricks. It was in the middle of the camp but it took him a good five minutes to get there.

When Eragon got there he looked around for the best warrior. Instead of finding a swordsman he saw Arya. He decided he would challenge her. He walked towards her and stopped when he was but three feet away.

"Hello Arya would you like to spar with me?" She quit what she was doing and looked up at him with her green eyes.

"Yes, Shadeslayer, I would." She pulled out her sword and Eragon his. He then realized that his was an indestructible work of art while Arya's was a perfectly breakable weapon. He asked her about it.

"Arya…won't your sword be shattered by mine?"

"No, it will not, because every sword made by Rhunon was worked together by some type of spell. I managed to get mine crafted a year before she made her vow."

"Oh." So they both shielded their swords with a spell and then stepped back to face each other. They stared intently at each other, swords raised. Like a flash of light, Eragon lunged toward her and brought his sword down. At the last second he tilted it towards her right arm. She deflected it with just inches to spare. They both flew backwards and regained their footing. This time Arya leaped forward. She tried to hit his leg but failed when he easily parried the blow. He smiled at her and they continued fighting. They sparred for a few hours until were both panting and they had sweat running down their faces.

"You have gotten better."

"You too." As they sheathed their swords Eragon had a sudden urge to run up and kiss Arya. He tried to fight it but it was overpowering. She walked closer to him intending to have a conversation and walk back to her tent. He stood there horrified as his hands raised of their own accord.

_No. No. NO! _His hands were inches from her vision when they dropped. He lifted them up and turned them over, as if they were the hands of a murderer. He sighed with relief and then thought, _is this what the Menoa Tree has done to me?_ She looked at him strangely and tilted her head sideways.

"Are you alright Eragon?" She queried, "You seem to be acting strangely."

"I feel fine."

"Okay." They walked to her tent while having a fun and exciting conversation, the best Eragon had ever had with her. Then, as they were walking, something totally unexpected happened. Something that Eragon thought would never occur, even if he was 60 years older and Galbatorix died on the spot.

"Eragon, would you like to come to dinner and talk more?" He was totally caught off-guard by the question, his mouth gaped open for a moment and his eyes got big, but he pulled himself together before she noticed.

"Of course I would."

"I will meet you at the dining hall at dusk." She waved goodbye and disappeared into her tent. He felt elated and out of his happiness, jumped into the air, letting out a whoop of joy. He ran back to his tent, all the way yelling and jumping higher than he thought possible. He punched the air fiercely and Saphira landed by his tent, bewildered.

_What has you so happy, little one? _She queried.

_I'm going to dinner with Arya!_

_I told you to be careful, lest you get hurt yet again._

_No, it is her who asked me!_

That caught her by surprise, and after the initial blast of wonder she said, _Congratulations. _Later, Eragon donned his best tunic and leggings, put on the belt of Beloth the Wise, and hooked Brisingr to it. He opened the flap to his tent and said to Saphira, _would you like to come?_

_No, you may have your fun with Arya; I must sleep and maybe find a snack beforehand. _With a new spring in his step, he travelled towards the dining hall. Standing by the flap to the tent was Arya, dressed in a very nice, cream-colored tunic. She also wore green leggings with silver stripes and baggy bottoms that hung wider than the rest of the garment to almost totally envelop her feet. She had her bow and quiver and her hair was worn down, it flowed over her quiver caressing the feathers of her arrows and the lip of the bow. It ran over her shoulders, rippling, waving, and bouncing in a beautiful raven-colored mane. Eragon walked towards the flap of the tent, intending to go in but Arya stopped him.

"I wanted you to meet me here; I have prepared the dinner somewhere else."

"Oh, alright let's go then." They started off, with Arya slightly ahead to show him where to go. After a few minutes they arrived at a small gray tent that was being illuminated from the inside by an unknown source. As they walked in Eragon gasped. There was a round ornate table situated in the middle of the tent and two intricately carved wooden chairs. There were three candles on the table and many others flickering throughout the space. Fruits and vegetables were artistically placed on two plates and two goblets of what Eragon guessed was wine sat at the top of each plate.

"It's-it's…it's beautiful." Eragon managed to say.

"I'm happy you like it." Arya seated herself at the far chair while Eragon sat down on the one closer to him.

"Why did you want me to come?" Eragon asked, looking around like there was a feast fit for a king lying before him.

"To talk," she paused, "And because I need to tell you something."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"I-,"

**I hope you liked this chapter. It turned out longer than I thought but the longer the better. And REVIEW! I can't believe the people who read stories and don't review. It's annoying. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. Missions

Chapter 4:

Missions

Roran got up from bed and yawned. Katrina was already dressed and she was ready to leave when she noticed he was awake.

"Good morning. You're finally awake. Why don't you get dressed and come to breakfast with me. It'll give us a little time together."

"Alright." So he got up and stretched and then put on a tunic and some wool pants. He combed his hair with his fingers, shaved, and washed his face. Refreshed, he and Katrina walked arm-in-arm to the dining hall. They arrived in a few short minutes and walked in. In some places people were drowsy and were eating with droopy eyes and slow movements. Others were talking quietly and others still were wolfing down their food, no doubt for a new mission or just for leisure time.

Both of them slowly walked over to a half-empty table where a few warriors with hangovers were eating. They ate their bread, cheese, and bacon in silence while sometimes taking a sip of water. Katrina broke the silence, trying to get a conversation going.

"Is your back okay?" She queried.

"Everyday you ask and everyday I tell you, better. It will take time." They both laughed because that is what Katrina would say whenever he asked her if she was feeling better after he rescued her. After that they talked freely having a few laughs and talking. As they finished they walked out of the tent, holding hands. Then someone ran up to them with surprising speed.

"Sir, Nasuada would like to see you, sir!"

"Thank you." He sighed and looked down at Katrina. She was staring up at him with solemn eyes because they both knew what Nasuada needed him for. "I'll be alright, trust me. I will return to you quickly, for you are the thought that keeps me alive." She squeezed his arm, still upset. He kissed her twice and said goodbye as he walked to Nasuada's tent. The guards blocked his way, as usual and he said, "Roran Stronghammer, My Lady."

"Let him in." Her voice came from inside the tent. He trudged in and after he bowed she said, "I have another mission for you, Captain Stronghammer."

**Sorry guys I need time to think. I've got it in my head so I'll start now. Thanks for reading.**

**-also to the anonymous review I got for my second chapter from when Eragon interrogated Arya, you need to remember that she trusts him more and also that he's her only true friend. She did call him out on it when she asked why he was asking those silly questions. Sorry I wasn't thinking anyway. Keep reviewing!**


	5. Revealing

Chapter 5:

Revealing

"I…Eragon, I love you." His smile faded and was replaced by a look of disbelief. He thought frantically, _No, no, that's not possible, she insisted upon hurting me and leaving me alone. Why now? Why not before? _"Eragon?" He looked at her and then thought, _my training is over…my training was the only reason she insisted upon keeping me away. Also Oromis and Glaedr are gone, she probably didn't want me to be alone._

He looked at her and said, "Why? Why now?"

"I hated seeing you so sad and alone. You were always so secluded after the siege of Feinster and I couldn't stand to see you in that state of mind."

"When?"

"What do you mean?"

"When did you start loving me back?"

"After the Blood-Oath Celebration you were really changed. Not only did you look like an elf and have the agility of an elf, but you acted like one. You were more open and that night when we were in the woods I realized how much I really did enjoy spending time with you and I realized that I loved you then." He looked at her with a joyous sparkle in his eyes and a smile upon his face. He looked into her eyes and then laughed a little.

"I never thought it possible that this would happen but one thing's for sure," He leaned in closer and said, "This is truly the best night of my life."

She leaned in so that their faces were inches away and replied, "It is also for me." He smiled kissed her with such passion and vigor that the birds and other animals from miles around started chirping and squawking and singing a beautiful song of love. Energy surged through him making him feel more alive than ever before. They both got up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They kissed, putting so much love into it that the animals renewed their song with an even louder and more joyous chorus so that when the sound fell upon their ears they smiled and could also hear some people outside complaining about the noise. They pulled away for a second to laugh and then pulled each other closer, embracing the other lovingly.

*

Eragon woke up and remembered the night before. He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

_Good morning._

_Good morning. How are you?_

_I'm good. I ate a small doe and a rabbit. I fell asleep after a quick drink and flight._

_I'm glad you had a good time._

_What's wrong, little one? Did Arya hurt you yet again?_

_No, _he hadn't got a chance to tell her because she had already fallen asleep. _She…she loves me. It's crazy I know...but it's true. _He told her the whole story of what she had said and everything that happened.

_Wow, even after touching her mind numerous times I never guessed that. I'm happy for you. I hated to see you in pain. It is good that your suffering is over._

_Aye, I think so too. I still can't believe it though. It's amazing that she would tell me now and so spontaneously. _He washed his face and shaved with magic. He then shed his shirt and walked out of the tent. He practiced the Rimgar and then went back into his residence to wash the sweat off his body. He had dug a small hole in the ground for washing his feet, hands and body. He always kept a small amount of water in it for washing. He had to refill it to a certain extent so that it was deep enough to wash in. He got out and walked outside to ride Saphira.

He noticed that almost half the tents were gone and that many of the Varden were packing up.

_No! I totally forgot about the trip that will take up the next few days. I can't believe I didn't remember!_

_Maybe you should have remembered. _Mumbling, he went back inside and got his things. They all fit into his backpack because he had already put his armor and Glaedr's heart-of-hearts into the saddlebags. He soon had his possessions packed up and was ready to go. He slung the belt of Beloth the Wise around his waist and hooked Brisingr to it. He strapped his bow and quiver under his pack. He laid them down across Saphira's back quickly and strolled away. He walked over to Arya's tent to find it demolished. There was no sign that betrayed it ever existed. She sat on a rock a few hundred feet away, staring at the gilded lily the spirits had made into gold after he had sung it for her.

She caressed it like a mother would a baby and when he stepped on a branch her head shot up and she looked around, alert. When she saw him she beckoned for him to go sit by her, so he did. He sat and she said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I dreamed of you," Her cheeks turned a little pink, "and how did you sleep?"

She paused, and then said, "Very well actually. I had a very vivid dream. I think it is strange how time and fate intertwine things into inescapable loops. And now the Journey of Destiny has begun-,"

"And will continue on-,"

"Until the king has been slain-,"

"And with you by my side." He finished. She looked at him contentedly, and he stared back into her deep green eyes. She smiled and a grin overtook his face too. He kissed her and said, "I need to talk to Nasuada."

"Me too." He smirked and offered his hand to her. She took it and then they walked towards her tent. It didn't take long but when they got there the guards went through the usual routine and then admitted them. They entered without further ado.

Eragon looked around the small tent and noticed Roran in a corner. He was curious as to why he was there but turned to face Nasuada quickly after.

"Eragon, Arya, it is nice to see the two of you."

"As well as you My Lady." Eragon stated formally.

"Yes, it is good to be here." Arya followed quickly after.

"So why do you ask for an audience with me?"

"First off I was wondering when we might reach Belatona? And also why is Roran here?" Eragon asked monotonously.

"Well we should arrive by the morning of the day after tomorrow. We can unpack and sleep and then attack at night. As for Roran, he has been assigned a mission."

"What?! Why? We take siege on Belatona in two days! Why is he going-,"but he was cut off.

"We must take the villages around here. We have little time and we need able-bodied men to fight with us or we'll never win. We need to take risks and not be rambunctious or lenient. This is our last stand and if we can't do this then all hope is lost for Alagaesia. I'm trying to make the best choices I possibly can so as not to anger the Varden. I seem to have done it already and I regret it but to win we must be strong!"

Eragon stood, shocked by her fierceness and passion. He bowed and apologized.

"I am sorry. I will not be so ignorant in the future. Forgive me."

"I'm sorry Eragon this war has been hard on all of us but I can't let the Varden fall or all will be for naught. We must saddle up and move out. You and Arya may relay the message." Arya then stood up and looked at Nasuada.

"If Eragon may leave to start informing the people of the plans, I must talk to you." Eragon looked at her questioningly and he heard her mentally say, _Later._ He nodded his head and walked off. As he slid out of the tent he heard Roran get dismissed and slip out of the tent a few seconds later. He looked sunken-faced and solemn.

"Roran, wait," He looked back but continued walking, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go on one of these ludicrous missions again, that's what! I have no idea if I will die or not and I hate leaving Katrina! It is so repetitive. It's too much for my liking."

"You're telling me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you guys for all the support you've given me. Keep reading, don't smoke and eat your vegetables! Thanks!**


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6:

Discovery

The Varden trudged along in an enormous jumbled mass. There was clinking armor and the steady roar of innumerable conversations. Nasuada and King Orrin directed the massive group and Eragon and Arya walked together in the middle. As they walked on he noticed that it wasn't Belatona him and Saphira had seen two days before, it was a cluster of villages. Belatona was many miles on past the horizon. They had been travelling for only a few hours but the whole of the Varden had already traversed fourteen leagues.

Eragon and Arya were hand-in-hand and Katrina walked next to Elaine a few feet away. Carvahall had started to intermingle with the warriors of the Varden, but most of them still kept to the people they knew from the village. Saphira flew low to the ground, scoping out any unwanted visitors, or any hidden dangers that may be along the way. Eragon traded thoughts with her occasionally, and when Arya said she had to meet the other elves she dropped down and he rode on her. They exchanged thoughts more freely and had long conversations. They conveyed their feeling and emotions to each other with ease. They sailed along for a while and savored the chill of the air and the thrill of the ride.

Even though they weren't going fast, he enjoyed riding with her._ These humans are so slow. I hate it when we have to keep pace with them._

_Aye, going slow irritates me too. Do you want to go back a little more and fly around?_

_Yes. This is what I live for. _She replied. She turned around and flew backwards. No one seemed to care and when they were free of the crowd and a few miles back she started to accelerate. She corkscrewed and looped and darted every which way and all the while Eragon was whooping and yelling. Adrenaline flowed through him. The exhilarating feeling of flying overtook him and, on an impulse, unhooked his legs and stood in the saddle. He wobbled a bit at first but soon had the hang of it. Saphira spoke of her worries and soon became very unsure.

_That is extremely foolish, you should sit back down._

_This is amazing! I can't get down! This is what _I _live for!_

_Sit down! You aren't thinking! Now get back down before you kill yourself!_

_No way! I- _He was interrupted when she braked and the speed of the stop made him fall and land in the seat.

_You will not do that again or I will trap you in my claws so that you will do what is smart and not _fun_ and sit down!_

_Okay, I'm sorry; I just got caught up in the moment. I won't do it again. _She sailed towards a clutter of willow trees that hung over the Jiet River. She found a nice place to lie and they both sat there, sitting by the river, enjoying each other's company. They both drank and talked when a glint of light caught his eye. A large silver rock jutted out of the ground and it had a strange ragged circle on the front. He had never noticed it when they had come to the place after Oromis and Glaedr's deaths. There was something etched on the outside of the circle, but he couldn't see what it was. He squinted at it and looked all the way around it but found nothing. He hit it and it rang just as Saphira's egg did when he would hit it with a hammer.

_You should be cautious, it could be dangerous._

_I know. Give me a moment, I'm going to try and examine it with magic. _He looked into the rock but found nothing irregular. He stepped back and told her that it didn't contain anything. _It doesn't seem to be special at all. That circle must have been drawn by the elements. I don't know why it makes that sound though…. _He looked at it one more time and then put the saddle back on Saphira. Eragon jumped on it and they rode back towards the Varden. They flew at a steady pace again, staring at the ground below. They were a few thousand feet up and when they spotted the Varden they saw only a humongous wobbling group of shining silver, and black bodies.

They were a few miles further than when they had left and were quick approaching the first village. After another hour of walking they were almost upon the cluster of houses. They had their weapons at the ready and when given the order, a group of a few more than a hundred soldiers entered the streets.

When they arrived they checked the houses and got every able-bodied man to help. They were fitted with a breastplate, helmet, shield, greaves, and a sword or spear. Archers were also found and were told to go get their bows and quivers. They moved from village to village and after they were finished they had another three-hundred in their ranks. There was no resistance and everything went well. The point of the citadel in Belatona was now visible so they moved on until it was fully in sight. Once it was they found a large clearing that was so gargantuan, it could easily fit a cathedral inside. They stopped there, surrounded by thick oak trees, and unpacked.

They set up camp and reviewed what they would be doing for the siege all night. They also set up tents and passed out some food. As the sun rose, everyone was tired and they all went to sleep. Eragon said good night to Arya and returned to Saphira. He laid a few blankets on the ground, and put Brisingr in front of him. As Eragon lie down, Saphira wrapped her tail around him and hummed deeply in her chest.

_Sleep now, we are very busy tomorrow._

_I know. Good night Saphira. I love you._

_I love you too, little one. _And then both of them became enveloped in the deep folds of sleep.

**Sorry guys, I'm going to try and put more Eragon and Arya stuff in the next chapter. I was so busy with moving the Varden that it didn't occur to me. I've been trying to update quickly, because I love writing the story, and you guys are great. Thank you! **

**P.S. If you know what the big rock was then ten points to you!**


	7. Conflicts

Chapter 7:

Conflicts

Eragon woke with a start as someone touched his arm. He looked up through blurry eyes and saw an oblique figure standing over him. He rubbed his eyes and discovered it was Arya. "Wake up", she whispered, "You fell asleep. We must weaken the defenses and attack." He sat up, grabbed Brisingr and hooked it to the belt of Beloth the Wise. He trudged out of his tent with bleary eyes and mumbled a signal to Saphira to indicate he was going. It was almost night and the Sun was halfway below the horizon.

Arya motioned for him to follow and she accelerated into a sprint. He followed and soon became alert. The cold wind that nipped at his face kept him awake. They ran in silence and the camp soon disappeared into an indefinable formation behind them. It took almost an hour to reach the city walls, which looked to be thirty-five feet thick and a hundred feet high. Arya put a finger to her mouth and crouched down. She pointed at two sentries who stood in a watchtower not twenty feet from where they were. Eragon whispered, "Slytha.", and the two watchmen collapsed, unconscious. Arya nodded with a swift bob of her head and they continued.

Eragon didn't know how hard it would be to collapse a small section of the wall with Arya there. He knew elves were extremely skilled in the magical arts and even he was well-trained when it came to magic. She slowed to a stop soon after and sat before the wall. Chanting a string of words, she sat down. She closed her eyes and put one hand on the wall. Eragon did the same and Arya took his hand in hers. He soon learned what she was saying and began mumbling the incantation. The words rolled off his tongue and their words quickly became intertwined in a magical incantation.

He soon heard a sharp report as the wall cracked. They pried the hole open and made a small opening. He tried digging a hole with magic but she stopped him. She shook her head and started ripping bricks off the wall with her hands. The wall soon gave and they had to tunnel through. Once they were done they moved on. They were done quickly and he didn't feel as fatigued as he expected. They turned back towards the camp and darted away from Belatona.

As they came nearer to the cluster of tents and blankets they saw some dark figures coming towards the camp. He saw them get clearer as they approached but couldn't discern what or who it could possibly be. He squinted and soon saw horses and a few men. They trudged on, not paying any attention to their surroundings. Roran was among them. He looked out of sorts and detached and he seemed weary. They reached the encampment in a short amount of time and woke everyone. They quickly had the Varden awake and they moved towards Belatona with muffled footsteps and quiet voices.

Everyone was taking their rightful positions and stationed themselves around the walls of Belatona. Roran stood by Eragon and they're group of soldiers shuffled and murmured behind them. They had reached Belatona and everyone was dispersing. They got to their place in a half hour with all their warriors at hand. Anxiety and adrenaline rushed through him like light brightening a dark room. Once everyone was ready all the magicians that had been placed throughout the forces relayed messages. He felt someone try to enter his mind and began throwing up his barriers but found that it was only Blodhgarm. _Nasuada is ready, attack now. _Eragon motioned to the warriors behind him and they followed along. He ran in and looked around. There was no one there. He smiled and thought to himself, _this should be easy. _He walked around the enormous city and started taking captives. All of them were men who were able to fight with them.

They soon had enough men to double their forces. They had absolutely no struggle from them and there were no protests. Then, suddenly, men started streaming out of barracks all around the city. They hefted spears, swords, pikes, axes, hammers, bows, halberds, falchions, younger men held daggers or knives, two-hand swords, and crossbows. They were equipped with shields and were wearing iron plates, a helm, and greaves. There were at least ten-thousand.

_How did they get so many? We have captured enough to keep our forces in strong numbers! We have the same amount, maybe a few hundred more, but still, that's so many to be free of our hold._

_It is absurd, I know. We can defeat them, though. Remember? You have me._ She alighted upon the ground and let out a fearsome roar. The soldiers quailed from her fierceness but soon straightened. A horn sounded and the men lifted their weapons over their heads. They charged, screaming and yelling while shaking their blades and other artillery over their heads and bodies. Eragon and the Varden soon met the army and clashed. There were battle cries and roars as they hit. Blood-drenched swords shone in the moonlight, whistling through the night and slashing through bodies.

Eragon ran forward, twisting his blade so as to kill three warriors with one swipe. Saphira roasted a group of opponents nearby. She reared and slashed at a man, renting him in two. He swiveled around and stabbed a man and then pulled Brisingr out of the man just in time to parry a blow from behind. He leaped over to Saphira, just in time to kill a man who was trying to prick her wing with a spear. He heard whistling, and turned around. A sword was flying at him, but he couldn't raise his sword in time to block it. A second before it decapitated him; a hammer blocked the blow and then cracked the man's skull. He looked over and saw Roran, who smiled.

"Defend your self better okay?" he said. There was a flash of light and Eragon thrust Brisingr behind Roran. He blocked a blow from an unseen person, and then twisted his wrist, so as to stab the man.

"You should follow your own advice, eh?" Roran smirked and they ran

off in opposite directions, slashing and yelling. The number of people that were

opposing them soon dissipated, and they stood in a pool of blood. By the end of the battle, they had lost only about a thousand. The warriors who hadn't wanted to fight anymore had surrendered, and were now part of the army. They gained another two-hundred soldiers by those means.

Eragon scoured the battlefield, looking for familiar faces. Then a loud booming voice resonated throughout the city. It was familiar, it was Murtagh. "Hello, brother. We have some unfinished business we need to attend to. Come and fight or I'll kill Arya. Come soon, or your beloved dies." Eragon cursed and pounded his fist against a wall, instantly collapsing the structure. _Dammit all!_ _How did he get her?! If he's going to tamper with me he had better be ready, because if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. SAPHIRA! _

_I heard. Let us go and tear them apart. _She descended and he ran towards her growing body. The second she landed he leaped onto her and yelled, "Okay, now let's go get that bastard." She bounded into the air and flapped her wings with a destructive force. She ascended quickly and Thorn was soon visible among the clouds.

She soon mimicked Murtagh and Thorn's altitude and hovered there. "There you are. I was wondering if you were coming or not. Now, you will come with me to Uru'Baen whether you like or not or, if you like, I could kill her." He thought for a moment. _There's no way I'm going with him. The only way to stop him is…his true name. There has to be an easy way to change it…but how? _He thought for a moment and then a marvelous idea occurred to him.

"I know how to free you of Galbatorix." The smug expression he had been wearing moments before faded behind a look of sadness and happiness both at the same time.

"How?" He asked shortly

"The next time Galbatorix tells you to come and get me, I will have the spell casters ready. If we put all our energy into it, we may be able to make you into an elf-human, like me. You will be free of your scar and you will be free of Galbatorix."

"I'm bound by the ancient language! I can't! And besides, it would take so much power!"

"Saphira and Thorn could provide the strength behind the enchantment. You only swore that you would do what he told you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Trust me. There is only one way to overthrow Galbatorix and you and I are the most powerful pieces in doing it!"

"I trust you so I will do what you say. Take Arya. I will get many-a-whipping for this but afterwards I shall destroy the Empire he has worked so long to create."

"Thank you." Murtagh threw Arya towards him. He caught her and lifted her onto the saddle behind him. She was unconscious and breathing slowly. Thorn turned around and flew away, disappearing into the night. Eragon sighed. _We have won again and may win another ally._

_I hope so. We should go back. _She turned and flew back down, the Sun just rising over the bleak horizon.


	8. Paradise

Chapter 8:

Paradise

Arya stretched, and then flinched as her injury stretched. She looked down at her left arm and found that it was wrapped in a bandage and was in a sling. It looked to be broken and she scowled as she remembered what had transpired. A magician had caught her by surprise and put her to sleep. She guessed that she had been delivered to Murtagh as a hostage and as leverage to get to Eragon.

She swung her legs onto the side of the bed and was startled to find a figure sitting on her stool, obviously asleep. She tilted her head and stood up. She moved towards him slowly, and craned her neck to see his face. It was Eragon. _Was he up all night watching me? _She smiled at his devotion to her and put an arm around him. "Eragon," she said, "Awaken. I am well." She shook him and he suddenly sprang to life.

"Arya? Wait, what are you doing up? Lie back down, you're hurt." She laughed at him.

"I'm fine. Remember we elves are fully able to heal, and quickly too. Don't worry about me, I am in no pain. I will heal soon."

"Good idea." he said quickly. He raised his hands and held them over her arm.

"No Eragon-," But he stopped her with a quick spell.

"Waise heill." He murmured. He heard her bones take their original place and felt his strength ebbing away from him. It took a little longer than it usually did and it took more strength than healing muscles and skin did. When he finished, he took the bandages and sling off her arm. "There you go. All better."

"Thank you. I feel much better. Um…I was wondering…what are you doing today?"

"I'm glad you asked. I have someplace to take you to today. Saphira agreed not to come; she's hungry and would like a day to herself. She's taking Glaedr's Eldunari, she's going to try and coax him out of seclusion." He smiled and took her hand. He led her out of the tent and through the camp, arriving at a cluster of trees. He glanced at her and grinned, obviously amused by some fact that she wasn't aware of. He led her into the grove and she gasped at the sight.

Before them was a small waterfall that fell into a stream. The water gurgled over the rocks, creating a pleasant, peaceful air. It was a beautiful sound that relaxed the mind and lifted the soul. There was a meadow on the other side of the water and squirrels and chipmunks occasionally chattered to each other. Birds chirped and raccoons flitted throughout the trees. Best of all was the beautiful Black Morning Glory that stood before her. Its black radiant petals absorbed the Sun's rays so that it almost glowed. It had a bright green stem and a starburst of blue in the middle. It was a foot tall and she bent down, caressing its blossoms.

"Here is my paradise to you, for this is what you deserve." She looked at him then kissed him. He smiled and she giggled, because she loved it when he smiled. His eyes glimmered and he gestured towards the ground. He lay down, and she followed suit quickly. She put her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her waist. She felt sensitive to his touch; it tickled her inside, threatening to burst with excitement. She enjoyed the contact; it was what she yearned for every time she denied him after the Agaeti Blodhren.

"I love you, Eragon."

"And I you." She looked up at his brown eyes, and he looked down at her green ones, and she kissed him again. The passion, the love she had for him was indescribable, irrevocable, and eternal. He was all that mattered to her, and if anything happened to him she would tend to him and care for him as he always had for her. She would stay with him, even when he took on Galbatorix, and then a thought occurred to her.

"Eragon…."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you remember how you were told that among the elves, they aren't married, but they do choose mates, am I right?"

"Aye."

"Would you be mine?" He laughed and looked at her with a wide grin upon his vibrant face.

"Forever and ever." She smiled back and then looked at the sky. There were barely any clouds and it was a perfect temperature. She looked back down at her flower and her stomach blossomed with a happiness that could not be described with words. This was her life. This was where she was meant to be. She loved being with him and she was content to lie there for all of eternity. He was hers.

Eragon's point of view:

Arya was laying on him, gazing at the sky. He looked too, happy that they had escaped their duties to be with each other. Then he saw a spec appear in the sky. _Hello little one._

_Hello Saphira. Will you come and lay with us?_

_Alright. _She circled the perimeter a few times, and then descended. He could see a limp doe in her jaws as she came closer. When she landed Arya looked over and greeted her. They talked for a while and all three of them had a conversation for a few hours. He was with the two people he loved most and he couldn't think of anything that could make him any happier. At the end of the day Eragon and Arya became hungry, so he picked some berries, and found a group of apple trees. He gathered water from the stream and they both ate the fruits, enjoying the relief of their rumbling bellies.

They soon became tired and as sleep became inevitable they lay back down. He was faintly aware of Saphira waddling over to them, and just before he went to sleep, Saphira covered the two of them with one her giant blue wings. The last thought that he had before drifting off was of Arya.

**Hey everyone, I needed to ask you something, do you think Saphira should appear more? I've been wondering and I need your opinion. I'm also gonna take a poll on who should die of these four people:**

**1. Eragon**

**2. Arya**

**3. Roran**

**4. Saphira**

**I need 4 reviews before the next chapter. I know it's small but not many people review when I ask. Thanks guys!**

_**Eragon**_


	9. Transformation

**Hey everyone. I forgot to mention…whoever is voted to die won't die. One of the other people will. It's a cruel twist, I know, but don't worry, you'll thank me later. Trust me.**

**Eragon**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9:

Transformation

Eragon woke up to a bright Sun, and a light wind. Arya sat by the stream, cross-legged, no doubt meditating. Saphira looked down at him and said, _Morning sleepy head._

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and rolled his shoulders. _And how are you?_

_I feel well. I forgot to tell you, Glaedr spoke to me yesterday._

_He did?! What did he say?_

_He told me that he needs a few more days and he will be…ready. He will be able to teach us before we take Uru' Baen._

_Okay. _He stood up and walked over to Arya. He sat next to her and watched as she embraced the minds of everything around her. Her face was beautifully highlighted by the Sun and her eyes were closed in silent meditation. Her hands were on her knees and her mouth and face wore a contented expression.

"Good morning. You're finally awake." She said suddenly.

"Aye. Are you hungry? I know of a few bushes that hold some delicious looking berries." She looked at him with bright eyes.

"I would love some." She stated simply. Eragon stood up and walked through a number of shrubs, and stepped over a patch of lichen. Animals were absolutely everywhere. They hid in dens to stay away from their predators and they populated the trees, trying to stay on high ground. He could feel numerous consciousnesses dwelling in the canopy of leaves above him and also in the bushes. He soon arrived at the spot where the berries were located and bent down to start picking. He collected only a handful when they were blasted out of his hand by a deep rumbling that shook the ground. He soon heard a dull thumping. _Oh no._

He dashed through the underbrush and leaped over an especially tall thorn bush. He crashed through the plants, snapping innumerable branches as he ran through them. Birds cawed indignantly as he sprinted through the plants below and all the other animals scattered; terribly afraid of him. He slid to a stop at their camp and was horrified to find his fears were true.

Murtagh walked towards him and raised his hands to chest level. "I don't want to hurt any of you. I was sent here to capture you and I decided to take you up on your offer." Thorn nodded his head and grunted his agreement. Saphira eyed him with contempt and growled, kneading the ground with her talons. Arya stood with balled fists on the bank of the stream, her eyes drilling into Murtagh's back.

Eragon sighed; _He doesn't look like he's trying to fool us in any way. _"Okay…I've contacted the elves; they should be here within a few minutes." Sure enough, in six minutes they arrived, and when they did, they all adopted looks of scorn, shock, and surprise. "It's okay," Eragon explained, "They're not going to harm anyone. We need to put all of our magic into the spell I'm about to tell you about, because it is the only way to free him of Galbatorix. We're going to change him like I was at the Blood-Oath Celebration."

"That's preposterous, you can't do that! It would be tampering with the balance of nature! And to top it off, only the ancient dragons would be able to do that! It would drain us! And besides, he wouldn't have the least idea of how to use his abilities!" Blodhgarm objected.

"Trust me." Eragon replied calmly. Blodhgarm reluctantly agreed. He told them to form a ring around Murtagh with the dragons behind them. Eragon educated them in the spell he had formed and its structure. They repeated Eragon's incantation and, when they did, Murtagh began to squirm and twitch. He began to groan and he eventually started to yell. Their voices laced together and formed a spell so strong, Eragon doubted even Galbatorix could match its strength. The dragons fed them with their strength, and when they began to become tired, they all fed off of Murtagh.

After an hour-and-a-half of spell-weaving everyone was close to collapsing. Murtagh was writhing on the ground, scrabbling at his back. He already resembled an elf, but his scar wasn't gone. _We can't keep this up much longer! _He became worried but as he thought that, the magic began to fade. Murtagh stopped rolling on the ground, and Eragon felt utterly exhausted. _Another minute of that would've killed us all. _He crawled to an apple tree and picked all of them off. He kept three and ate and then passed the rest out. He pulled seven loaves of sourdough bread out of his saddlebags and passed everyone half a loaf.

Although he hated doing it, he killed a flock of geese that were flying in the sky. He caught them all with his reflexes at his aid and handed half to Saphira and half to Thorn. They rumbled their appreciation and began eating ravenously. When everyone was done he walked over to Murtagh who was still lying on the ground. Tears streaked his face and he was quivering. He quickly got some water and poured it between Murtagh's lips. He stirred and opened his eyes, fixing them on Eragon. "Thank…you." He managed to get out. He sat by Murtagh, giving him some of his bread and trying to get him to feel better.

Thorn slowly dragged himself over to Murtagh's body and said, _Thank you brother-of-my-Rider. You have freed us of the King's wrath. We are both in your debt. _ Eragon looked back at the elves. Everyone looked extremely tired and they soon fell asleep. Even though he was fatigued and yearning for some sleep, Eragon kept watch over Murtagh, as did Thorn and at dusk Murtagh woke.

The first thing he said was, "I-I feel…better. I feel the animals and I see everything with perfect clarity. I hear a squirrel chattering a mile away and I feel the smallest movements through the ground and I am…changed." His voice grew in happiness and volume until he was almost shouting his delight to the sky. He looked at Eragon. Tears came to his eyes as he said, "Thank you brother. Thorn and I have our freedom now and we will serve the Varden with all our strength. Nothing can sway us now, for we are unbeatable." He smiled and winced because he was sore from his transformation. Eragon helped him up and Saphira opened one of her blue eyes. _Ah, you are well. I still feel derision towards you, but I am glad to call you friends and allies._

_We feel remorseful and are ashamed of what we've done. I hope you will forgive us, for we were also ordered against our will. _Murtagh nodded.

"May I?" He asked Saphira. She blinked twice and then nodded. _If there was anyway we could earn respite for our actions and repay you, it would please us to no end._

_Help us destroy the Empire and you will be fully and fondly forgiven._

_Thank you both, _he replied. Eragon and Murtagh began talking while Thorn and Saphira held a conversation of their own. They had to cut their discussions short however, because all of them were really drained. They all soon fell asleep, satisfied by the day's events.

Eragon had happy dreams until the wee hours of the morning. He groaned and spoke in his sleep. He tossed and turned and was covered in cold sweat. It was a horrible dream.

_He sat on a marble floor with a black sword right in front of his face. "You will tell me your true name, or I will force it out of you. I hope you enjoy torture." The man laughed a ruthless and powerful laugh. A laugh that could freeze blood and chill bones. It was a cruel perverse laugh, like that of a hyena. He stared at the hooded figure that sat upon the golden throne with a look of hate and resentment._

"_Never." He replied, and then the figure stood, towering over everyone else in the room. He immediately became serious and started speaking in a grave voice._

"_I will guess then." He declared._

"_Not a chance." And then he murmured something low and said, "Deyja." He then fell to the ground, dead._

He then woke violently, crying uncontrollably. He heard Arya awaken also, startled by his outburst. She walked over to him quickly and asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He subdued his tears and was reduced to gasping sobs. Arya looked at him worriedly and then put her hand over his and held him. He looked at her gratefully and soon returned to normal. Saphira had been behind them the whole time, hoping that he was alright. They both stood up and returned to their sleeping quarters and Saphira said, _Oh little one. _She put a wing over him and hugged him close to comfort him. It was a still a few hours before the Sun rose so he went to sleep still pondering his vision.


	10. Refinement

Chapter 10:

Refinement

Arya sat on the log where she always meditated in the morning. She opened her mind to every being in the clearing and embraced all their consciousnesses. She could feel Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, the birds, squirrels, fish, insects, rabbits, deer, wolves, hawks, falcons, the occasional bear and countless other minds. She loved the feeling of nature when she opened her mind to it.

She heard a small rustle and turned around, opening her eyes. Eragon was crawling out from under Saphira's wing and seconds later she began to stir too. He leaned against Saphira's leg for a second, probably exchanging thoughts and feelings, and then shuffled over to her. She looked up at him as he reached where she was sitting and plopped down on the ground. He turned to her and said, "I had a premonition last night."

"Is that why you suddenly woke?"

"Aye. It was terrible."

"What happened?" She queried, not taking her eyes off Eragon. He stared at the ground for a few minutes and when he looked up he began to tell her of the short dream. When he finished she looked at him consolingly but he didn't acknowledge her. He got up soundlessly and trudged over to Saphira, and then laid himself down on his back with his hands clasped over his belly. He looked at the sky, and she noticed that that had become something of a habit for him whenever he was flustered or depressed.

She stood up and collected a quick breakfast of nuts and berries. She gave him some, which he accepted wordlessly, and then sat by the stream eating her pathetic excuse for a meal. She started as something right next to her settled on the grass right next to her. She looked over to see Eragon. A tear came to her eye as she realized how much this dream had bothered him. She put a comforting arm around him and he rested his head on her right shoulder. She heard him sigh and then whisper something softly.

"Arya." She looked at him and hugged him close, sensing his pain and sadness. She would do anything to take it away, to make him feel better, but she couldn't. He had to suffer without anyone knowing what was happening or what was wrong with him. He must have known what she was thinking because he said, "Arya do not worry your self over my condition. What will come to pass will, and let it happen because I have you to sustain me." She tried to smile, but it was an expression that could easily be seen through. Arya turned her head slowly around as the ground started to vibrate a little and saw Saphira padding towards them. She took a few sips out of the stream and then settled by Eragon.

Eragon put a hand on her neck and a rumble began emanating from deep within her chest. _We should get back to camp. I am guessing that Nasuada needs us and we've been gone for two days and nights._

_That is a good idea, Saphira. We should wake Thorn and Murtagh and then leave. _Arya stood up and quietly walked over to where Thorn and Murtagh were sleeping. They had laid down a few large leaves and had slept on them. They looked exhausted but she maintained her course. When she reached them she tried to wake Thorn, but to no avail. She gave up on the big red dragon and focused on waking Murtagh. He stirred at her touch but otherwise stayed where he was. She scowled and shook him. His eyes opened and he squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"What goin' on? Did somethin' happen?" He said sleepily, his eyes half open.

"No, everything is fine," she replied, "You need to wake Thorn, we must return to the Varden." He grunted and soon Thorn's eyes were half open too. He opened his maw and yawned loudly, almost roaring. Thorn and Murtagh stood and then slowly made their way over to Eragon and Saphira. They all quickly packed and then set off, flying towards the Varden. Arya was sitting on the saddle behind Eragon with her arms wrapped around his waist. He was stiff and didn't say a word the whole ride. His eyes had sunk into their sockets and his face was grim and foreboding.

_Arya, do not worry. His pain is great, but you must remember that he survived the wound that was inflicted upon him by Durza. He braved it for months. This was a small dream. He knows it could have been anyone. He said he shall be fine. He will recover soon._

_I cannot help it, but if you say he is okay, then I will believe you. Thank you, Saphira._

_It is of little consequence. _Saphira then arched her back and descended towards the massive clearing where the Varden were ensconced. Arya's hair whipped back behind her and rippled and waved like a pool of water being battered by an especially strong gust of wind. She landed right beside Nasuada's small pavilion. Thorn soon landed beside her and Murtagh dismounted. Eragon and Arya did the same.

The guards admitted Eragon and Arya, but when they spotted Murtagh they raised their weapons and shouted things like, _I will rip you from head to toe, traitor! _Or _get away from here you red-faced monster! _And _leave this place, you vermin! _Eragon quickly stepped between Murtagh and the guards' weapons.

"He is with us now. Leave him alone, we must talk to Nasuada." The guards reluctantly stepped back with scowls on their faces. The three of them entered the tent, with the guards' eyes drilling into their backs. They bowed and Nasuada looked up from the pile of parchment that was sitting in her lap.

"Ah, what is…Murtagh doing here?!" Thorn snaked his head in beside Saphira's and snorted. Nasuada recoiled and her eyes grew to twice their normal size. "Why, by Gokukara's lightning, would you bring them here? They can do no good for the Varden. I would be happier if there was a strip of cloth in his mouth and irons around his wrists."

"The elves and I changed Thorn and Murtagh. They are no longer controlled by Galbatorix." Eragon stated simply. He crossed his arms, waiting for Nasuada's answer. Her eyes were full of shock, but the rest of her face betrayed no emotion.

"He looks…like you, Eragon. I am astounded at this. I thought only the dragons could pull it off."

"I thought that if we combined our strength and formed a spell, then maybe we could change his…appearance." His voice faded on the last word. He whirled around and looked at Murtagh. His eyes were red and a maniacal smile adorned his dark features. A deep voice emanated from his mouth, but it was alien. It was not Murtagh's, but Galbatorix's.

"Ah, I see you have tried to change their true names. I must say, that was a very clever display, and well thought out. There was a single flaw, however. The thing is, appearances do not alter a person's true name. It must be a psychological or moral transformation. I only wish I could win you over and have you swear fealty. I may not know you, but from what I can obtain from Murtagh's memories, I am getting to know you well. I might chance upon your true name soon. These two will not fail me again, though, and next time they come to capture you they will succeed." Before Eragon could respond, Murtagh ambled over to Thorn and mounted him. Thorn retreated out of the tent before Saphira could so much turn her head, and the dull thumping of Thorn's continuous flapping soon faded into oblivion.

Eragon cursed and then looked back at Nasuada. She looked disturbed and out-of-sorts. He was fuming and wanted to break something. _Don't blame it on yourself, little one. None of us noticed the mistake. It's not your fault._

_Yes it is, Saphira! I convinced everyone that he was good and that it would work. I ignored the warnings and acted recklessly. Because of it, we might be in more trouble than ever._

_Do not fret, this can be resolved. _Still upset, he asked Nasuada what should be done.

"I will call upon strategists and scholars to help devise a battle plan for the siege of Dras-Leona. There is no doubt they are waiting for us. I don't think timing will matter here. We must strike and strike swift, for if we don't we shall not survive." Eragon nodded and she summoned a messenger. She gave him a list of names and told him to summon those people.

_What will we do now?_

_Wait. We have to be present during this meeting. We will take Dras-Leona by force, and I hope with all my heart that Murtagh and Thorn appear._

_Do not be so hasty. It is not wise to wish your enemies before you, if you did that all the time, well, you probably would not live long._

_I have you. I will not fall in battle if you are by my side. _Her gratitude washed over him for the comment. He looked over to find that all the people that were needed had arrived. Nasuada stood up and led everyone over to a wooden table that was placed on one side of the tent. A map of Dras-Leona was laying on it and four knives had been driven into the corners to keep it from curling up.

There was silence and then King Orrin said, "So what are we gonna do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long. I've been booked the past week. The next few chapters will be longer but I'll try and type as much as I can. I've seen a lot of people adding this as their favorite story and putting it on their story alert. If you're doing that and not reviewing then PLEASE review. I'm gonna make it seven until the next chapter. Later guys.**

**-Eragon-**


	11. Business

Chapter 11:

Business

Eragon trudged out of the tent, feeling light-headed. His head swam with questions, accusations, and guilt. Thoughts zoomed through his head, each more incriminating than the last. _Murtagh is stronger because of me. I don't know if we have a chance anymore. _As these thoughts haunted him Saphira tried to subdue his feeling of blame.

_Stop ruminating over things that have happened. Look to the future and leave yourself alone. We are all at fault. Also, stop brooding over last night. It's nothing to be worried about until it comes to pass. _Still feeling a bit down, Eragon walked to the meal tents. He had arranged to meet Arya and talk to her about how to steal Galbatorix's hoard of Eldunari. It would be excruciatingly tough, because Galbatorix probably had them booby trapped and guarded.

He loped into the tent and sat down in the far corner. Eragon could hear Saphira pawing around, trying a spot to lie down on outside the tent, and then the steady rasp of grass being uprooted. She snaked her head into the tent from underneath.

Eragon allowed himself a small smile and then looked back to the door to see Arya open the flap, look around the tent, and then see him. She dodged through the crowd gracefully, and then sat herself down across from him. She held her head up with her fists, looking at him. As she leaned in a little closer, Eragon caught a whiff of her. She smelled like crushed pine needles and wild flowers, as always.

She smiled a little, a faint glint in her eyes. She abruptly sat up straight with a stature that could put any beautiful woman to shame. She mumbled to herself incoherently, words lost in the chorus of voices. She spoke after a handful of minutes.

"No one will be able to listen now." Even though she had blocked their conversation from any unwanted listeners, she still whispered. "Over the past few days I have been thinking about ways to infiltrate Galbatorix's castle. I have come up with little, and I have many flaws in my already lacking plan."

"Let's hear it." As she explained it to him, he formulated smaller plans to fill in the flaws she had told him about. Once she was done, he explained _his_ part of the plan. Once he was done, she made a few small changes, but otherwise approved. They talked for a few more minutes, and when she told him she had to go somewhere, he left for Roran's tent.

He got there in roughly six minutes, and when he arrived he asked if he could enter. It was Katrina who answered the door and invited him in. Her belly was slightly larger than before, round and plump. Roran sat on the edge of their cot, sharpening the blade on the back of his hammer. He looked over to see who had entered and grinned when he saw it was Eragon. They entered into a rough embrace, and when Roran let go, Katrina gave him a small hug, too.

"So, how goes it?" Roran asked. "I haven't been able to talk to you since you left for the dwarf country."

"I fare well, as does Saphira. Both of us are healthy. And how are the two of you?" This time Katrina answered.

Roran hasn't been sent on a mission for a week, which is good. I am doing well also. The," she faltered a little, "baby is healthy as well."

"Come sit. I want to hear of all that happened to you while you were gone." _Should I? _He began his narrative with his trip to Tronjheim, and of the attack. He told him of the vote and of the clever way Orik banished Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin. He then talked of his trip to Du Weldenvarden and his finding thence. He recounted the tale of how he tried to get the brightsteel and succeeded. He then discussed the forging of his blade. After he had told him of the tale, he talked about his teachers and what they did, who they were, and how he had come to be fond of them. That wasn't the right word. They were his father figures. The only ones he really got to know. He _loved _them and as he began to think about them, tears welled up in his eyes and soon spilled over. Before he knew it, he was crying, again mourning the loss of Oromis and Glaedr, his teachers, and once he stopped, he quickly finished his tale. They stared at him consolingly, trying to express their feelings of sorrow and their condolences to him. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up. He smiled slightly, still mourning his masters' deaths.

"Now, tell me what _you_ were doing after I left." Roran chuckled lightly, though his eyes betrayed his mirth.

"Ah, what a tale. Well, as you know, I was getting ready to leave for my next mission when you departed." Eragon nodded. "We were trying to destroy a militia that had been sent out into the countryside to ransack the villages that resided in the grasslands. We estimated their numbers at two-hundred to around two-fifty. We happened upon tracks that placed their numbers closer to seven-hundred. We were dismayed by the discovery, nevertheless, we continued on.

We happened upon them as they ended their raid of a small poor town. We had a fantastic plan, I would attack from the east, Sand from the west, and Edric would charge straight in. The plan went horribly wrong."

"Were they men that did not feel pain?" Eragon was a little reluctant to listen to the rest; Roran's voice and countenance were growing downcast, his eyes were glistening.

"No, they were men that had been outfitted with the newest, most advanced weaponry. We were dead from the start. I strayed from the plan, which, let me tell you, would have angered Edric almost to the point of murder.

"Anyway, I put archers on the roof to take out the soldiers with crossbows. We killed many and then built a funnel out of the bodies and a wagon so that only two or three could enter at a time. They all came towards us, and we fought. We fought madly, for our homes, our families, and for our lives.

"We managed to kill them all. I alone killed one-hundred and ninety-three soldiers."

"You…you really killed almost two-hundred on your own? That shall be sung and told by bards for centuries to come!"

"Yes…." Roran soon finished the rest of his story, by the end Eragon was gaping. Eragon was astounded by the things that had befallen Roran since he left.

_Hello, little one. _Eragon jumped, he had forgotten about Saphira. He had grown so accustomed to their mental link that he didn't notice it as much.

_Hello. Where are you?_

_Right outside the tent; I just finished cleaning my scales and dozing. I haven't been paying much attention to your conversation._

_When did you wake up?_

_Right after Roran's story was finished. _Eragon looked up to see Roran and Katrina conversing in low voices. He decided it would be a good time to excuse himself.

"I've got to go and take care of some issues that require my attention. I'll try and come by as often as I possibly can." They turned suddenly and began arguing. _Please stay, _they said, or _a little while longer, won't you? _He objected to their insistences and slipped out of the tent.

Saphira cocked her head when she saw him but said nothing. She followed along, occasionally snorting, and nudged him a few times to ask him questions.

_I don't know, Saphira. Just give me some time, today was really mixed up._

**Hello, everyone. I know this one took way longer than I said and I am 1000 times sorry. I'm gonna stop giving absolute times and try and tell everyone around what time I might be done. I'm gonna give you guys a preview of the next chapter. Just a paragraph or two, but it'll be good. Oh, and this time I promise that the next chapter will be great! Sorry that this one made no sense. Don't give up hope! So, yeah, here's the preview.**

_A flash of red, a streak of blue; the world flashed by in a mosaic of whirling colors. Eragon heard Saphira roar below, then he saw a blast of light from his left. "Skolir nosu fra Brisingr!" He was a little too late. A raging inferno enveloped his face and leg. The burning was unbearable, and he was undyingly grateful to all the gods for the relief when it came._

_He healed himself quickly, and then drew Brisingr. He swung it experimentally, smiling at it how light it was. He looked to the east to see Thorn turn towards them. The red beast barreled through the air and straightened just in time for Murtagh to swing. Eragon parried, and with that single blow, he knew it would be as hard to beat him as it was on the Burning Plains. He cursed, thinking, _I'm gonna need everything I've got.

**Well, thanks guys. Until the next chapter.**

**Eragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I've decided to start making my chapter names more than one word. I'm just giving you guys a heads-up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12:

Loved Ones

Arya blinked the sleep from her eyes, yawning widely. She got up, dressed, washed her face, and walked outside. The sunshine that pervaded the air was invigorating, all signs of wariness vanished from her face. She turned to find Eragon and Saphira standing by her tent. They trotted over to her, and she greeted them with a small smile.

"Good morning, Arya."

"Good morning. How are the two of you?" Saphira answered.

_We are well. We were wondering if you would like to go flying with us. _Arya could sense a spike in Eragon's temper; he obviously wanted to be the one to ask her to go. She could also sense a hint of amusement emanating from Saphira, Eragon's anger must be, in some way, funny to her.

"I would love to go." Saphira had already been outfitted with her saddle. Eragon leaped onto the saddle, and then he proffered a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her onto the saddle.

"Put your legs in the straps, I'll secure them."

"I don't want to be the only one secured." She objected.

"It's fine; I'll use the arm straps."

"No." She denied him again. But he insisted. He slid her legs into the loops and tightened them; he then inserted his arms into the bands at the top of the saddle and secured them as well. Arya quickly wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist.

_Let's go Saphira!_

_Hold on tight! _She bounded into the air, flapping her wings vigorously. Dust billowed around the spot they had just occupied; the cloud of dirt eventually dissipated. The whole way up Eragon and Saphira laughed, but Arya wasn't used to such heavy acrobatics. Bile rose, but she fought back her feelings and subdued them, though she was not entirely successful. She still had a hole in her stomach, a hole that, at the slightest provocation, could cause her to vomit.

For over an hour they flew, Arya had gotten better after she became accustomed to the twisting and turning. They had to land soon though, because Saphira was tired, she wasn't used to the weight of two people. After that, they stopped flying altogether. They sat in a field that had a stream running through the middle. Flowers lay on the field like a blanket; the open space was covered with them.

Arya looked over at where Eragon was sitting by Saphira; he wasn't there. Saphira lay on her side, curled up like a cat. She instantly became alert. She looked around and quickly found him. He was walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers. It contained lilies, pansies, violets, daisies, and white roses which surrounded a small black bud. She looked at Eragon whose lips were moving, and her eyes grew soft. She gasped just as he reached her and took the bouquet. In the middle of the whole arrangement, surrounded by white roses, was a Black Morning Glory.

She marveled at its beauty. It was the most perfect one she had ever seen. It had four silky smooth petals, a thin, long stem with the occasional leaf. And in the middle was a blast of electric blue. A single tear dropped off her face. She plucked a long blade of grass from the ground and tied the arrangement together.

"Do you like it?" He asked happily.

"Eragon I-I…I love it.," she looked up, "And I love you." She stood up and kissed him so passionately upon the lips that all the flowers in the meadow grew a full inch and the bouquet in her hands grew too. The Black Morning Glory sprouted another petal, as if that somehow completed things in the world. Saphira roared at the sky from the energy and love that emanated from their touch. Eragon looked at her; her roar was abnormally long. He pulled away from Arya; Saphira's mouth wasn't open. His eyes got wide as the roar continued to get louder.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. He ran over to his sword where it lay and picked it up, with Arya trailing behind. He clipped Brisingr to his belt; he turned back to her. "Arya you _have _to stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I love you Arya, but you have to stay." She was ready to object further but he was already running towards Saphira. He leaped onto her and she immediately took off, leaving Arya alone, a single being in a lonely meadow.

Eragon's POV:

A flash of red, a streak of blue, the world flashed by in a mosaic of whirling colors. Eragon heard Saphira roar under him, and then he saw a blast of light from his left. "Skolir nosu fra brisingr!" He was a little too late. A raging inferno enveloped his face and leg. The burning was unbearable, and he was undyingly grateful to all the gods for the relief when it came.

He healed himself quickly, and then drew Brisingr. He swung it experimentally, smiling at it how light it was. He looked to the east to see Thorn turn towards them. The red beast barreled through the air and straightened just in time for Murtagh to swing. Eragon parried, and with that single blow, he knew it would be as hard to beat him as it was on the Burning Plains. He cursed, thinking_, I'm gonna need everything I've got._

The fight was longer than usual. Murtagh and Eragon exchanged blows occasionally, but, as always, most of the fight was aerial combat. Throughout the battle Eragon could feel Arya lending her energy to him. Saphira also gave an amount of her vitality, which seemed so massive that Eragon stored it in Aren. Thorn turned around, and just before the two dragons collided, Saphira did a flip, in the middle of which she twisted, so that she ended up facing Thorn's tail. She clamped her mighty jaws onto it; keeping hold as the crimson dragon twisted and writhed, attempting to throw her off. He turned around and struck at Saphira's neck; she recoiled which ripped off half of Thorn's tail. He roared in agony; blood streamed from the stub. Murtagh yelled, creating a battle cry in which they screamed in unison. He scowled, and brandished his sword. He twirled it once. His lips moved, but Eragon didn't know what he was saying. Murtagh pulled his arm back…and threw his sword. Murtagh's speed and strength combined with his Eldunari sent the sword flying at what seemed like light-speed.

Eragon tried to dodge it, but was too slow. Zar'roc impaled him in the stomach. Saphira tensed below him, it was a motion that seemed like a dream to him. Thorn had flown higher while Saphira was preoccupied with Eragon. He dove, and grabbed Saphira's neck.

"Submit to us, and we will mercifully take you back to Galbatorix." Murtagh had again enhanced the volume of his voice. Saphira whimpered. All hope was gone.

_We submit._

**Hey guys, I want 14 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter. Thanks guys.**

**Eragon**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Everyone's been wondering or complaining about Eragon and Saphira's capture. It seems to be pretty controversial. Don't worry about their capture, I have a plan. And for those of you who keep saying they wouldn't submit so easily, well, Saphira doesn't want Eragon to get injured further. She also wants Eragon healed. She's also the one who said that they submitted since Eragon was half-conscious.**

**I'm pretty crappy at foreshadowing, which is what I'm gonna try to do right now. Bear with me, it might be vague and really strange but I tried my best.**

_"Get him out of here, Du Vrangr Sir'rtapn." Murtagh twitched. He grabbed the body, and dragged it out of the room into the dungeons. He had been ordered to incinerate it, but he knew that the man couldn't have killed himself. He carried it to his room, which also resided in the dungeons. The way the cells were arranged, it almost looked like a jail. Murtagh made towards his room, which was towards the top level of the dungeons. He carefully placed the body on his bed and sat next to it. He stared at the man's face carefully, drawing a small amount of energy from his body. He placed his hands on the man's chest._

_"Rasutecr." His eyes flickered. But otherwise nothing happened. Other small anomalies occurred for the full half hour he sat, trying to revive the man. He suddenly shot up._

_"NO!" He blinked twice, and looked around drearily. "Murtagh? What? Where am I?"_

_"Eragon, you're in Galbatorix's castle." _

**Hope you liked it. Until the next chapter. Oh yeah, and four more reviews will let me post the next chapter.**

**Eragon**


	14. Rewind

Chapter 13:

Rewind

Eragon started, light momentarily blinded him. Someone was saying his name. It sounded like Arya. But how was that? He looked up into a blurry face. "Eragon? Eragon? Oh, you're finally awake. You fell asleep and started convulsing. What happened?" He sat up so fast he almost hit Arya in the nose. He looked around; Saphira was sitting next to him, curled up in a ball. Arya's bouquet was sitting a few feet away. He stood up, feeling as dizzy and queasy as he did on his first flight with Saphira. "What's wrong?" Eragon looked at her. He had the look of a person who was thoroughly paranoid.

He recounted his vision to the two of them and then he grabbed his bracers from Saphira's saddlebags. He quickly slipped them on and then looked at Arya. "They're coming," he said, "I have to get ready to fight."

"No, Eragon, it could have just been a dream. Please, don't go. There's no re-," but he had put a finger on her mouth to hush her. When he removed it she was silent, and he kissed her so passionately that her heart fluttered and she gasped. She leaned back and their tongues touched briefly. She quickly got lost in the moment; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. They only broke contact to breathe. He kissed her again, but this one was brief, and then he slowly walked towards Saphira. Before he got on her he looked back.

"I love you Arya, now and forever." He said it only because they both knew this might be the last time they ever saw each other. Before she could respond, he leaped onto Saphira's back, and she took off quickly, buffeting Arya with the eddies of wind produced by her massive wings. And she was left alone.

Eragon's POV:

It had been hours since Eragon had left Arya in the meadow, but there was no sign of Murtagh or Thorn. Anywhere. He heard a roar, and he jumped so violently that he almost fell off the saddle. _We need to go back little one. They're not coming._

He was loathe acknowledging it, but she was right. She had been telling him that for two hours and he had denied her each time repeating the same line. "They're coming, I saw it." But they had never appeared. _Okay, let's head back. _He agreed reluctantly. Saphira turned around and started back. They weren't far from the Varden; they had just swept over every inch of land within a mile. As they flew over the meadow, they noticed a black figure.

Arya's still there? He thought to himself. Saphira landed quietly, and Eragon pulled off his bracers. He dropped them and then dashed over to Arya, who was cross-legged on the ground, crying. He sat down next to her and she immediately stopped crying and looked up. He had never seen Arya cry, it really made him feel bad that he had brought this upon her.

"Eragon!" She practically screamed it in his ear and with his enhanced hearing he momentarily went deaf. She flung her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her embrace. "You're alive, I thought- I thought that…," She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her green eyes were so gentle, so tender, so loving. The tears had long since faded, the deep sadness had been replaced with a warm, bright joy that did nothing but make the world beautiful. She let out a quick sob and then kissed him. It was a quick, fleeting touch. He wondered at it, and before he could ask about it she was already off, running back towards camp. "If you want anymore, you'll have to catch me!" She yelled over her shoulder. He laughed and stood up, already starting after her.

He could feel Saphira laugh, she took off and pursued Arya as well. He quickly caught up with her and tackled her, rolling in the air so that he hit the ground first. Saphira landed beside them and snorted. Arya giggled and laid her head on his chest. Eragon put a hand on her head and began stroking her hair. She murmured so faintly that even with Eragon's hearing it was almost impossible to make out.

"What?" She put her lips to his ear; her hot breath tickled the nape of his neck. She whispered quietly, and immediately after she finished she retreated. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You want me to?" She nodded sheepishly. "I guess we're mates then." She mumbled something else, and he laughed. She looked up at him with a hurt look on her face. "You're serious?" She nodded again. He smirked. Taking it as a go ahead, Arya began to unlace the strings of Eragon's tunic. _Um…Saphira?_

_I know, I know… _She pulled the tunic over his head as Saphira took off to hunt. Eragon threw his belt off and looked at Arya, whose boots and tunic were already on the ground. She giggled and Eragon began to kiss her, he trailed from her lips…to her neck…to her chest where he unlaced her bodice. She giggled again, and Eragon pulled off his own boots. This was all him.


	15. Betrayal

Chapter 14:

Betrayal

Eragon and Arya entered the camp holding hands. Both of them had a giddiness inside them that wouldn't fade. _Finally_,Eragon thought to himself, _finally, we're together. _Excitement and love were boiling inside him, heightening his senses and sharpening his emotions. He could hear the messenger running towards them even though he was a minute away. He had closed his mind to everything living except Arya and Saphira, who flew overhead.

Once the messenger reached them, he bowed to each of them in turn and then looked at Eragon and said, "Lady Nasuada requests that you see her as soon as possible. She also asks that you hurry, it is urgent." Eragon nodded to him to indicate that he knew the way. Still hand-in-hand, Arya and Eragon started for Nasuada's pavilion.

When they reached it, they went through the usual routine and entered. Nasuada looked up from a pile of papers in her lap. "There you are, oh, and Arya too. Good, now to start, we will be storming Dras-Leona in a week. We have gained a few hundred recruits, and from the looks of it, we should now have enough men to take down Dras-Leona, and if we lose, we'll at least be taking them with us. Arya you will-," Eragon reacted upon pure instinct; he jumped and snatched the silvery dart out of the air that had just been shot at Nasuada. He rolled and glanced at where the dart came from. A black figure darted away, and he took off at full speed. As the agent seemed to be totally human, it took Eragon mere seconds to catch him. He leaped and tackled the hooded form, and then wrenched off their hood.

It was Trianna.

"Trianna? What the hell?!" Before he could say more, she punched him in the nose, and tried to escape. She couldn't shake him off though because he had a firm grip. "You're coming with me." He started dragging her back to the tent and when he reached it, Nasuada's guards were inside, gathered around Nasuada. He looked around for Arya, but he couldn't find her.

"Trianna? What were you doing?" Trianna laughed maniacally, and, with strength totally inhuman, bashed Eragon in the face and began to run again. Eragon dashed after her, but when he got out of the tent he couldn't find her. He saw some kicked up dust and followed the trail. It took him ten minutes, but he found her. Du Vrangr Gata was circled around her, muttering an incantation. _Oh, hell no. _He dashed at one, and was surprised to find heavy wards around them. He began battering away at them and he called for Saphira. He felled two of the members before Saphira got to him. She immediately started clawing and tearing at the other members. In a matter of two minutes all were dead, but the incantation was still going. Before he could so much as fling himself at Trianna, four black blobs rose out of the ground and injected their dark forms into her body. She screamed a blood curdling scream and her hair and eyes turned maroon. She stood up.

"Shit."


	16. Battles

Chapter 15:

Battles

Trianna laughed in a deep voice and said, "My name, "she laughed again, lifting her head slowly, "My name is… VINAZLA!" She screamed her declaration to the sky, and then looked down, fixing her eyes on Eragon. He fell to his knees, thinking, _No, no, not another one. _She grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. He clutched her hand and tried to pry it off his neck, but to no avail. After a full minute of being strangled he started to see red lights pop in front of his eyes. "I will kill you, and then Alagaesia will have no hope to survive." He coughed up some blood, trying to get a spell past his constricted windpipe.

"YOU"RE WRONG!" The voice yelled it behind him; it sounded far away, and everything became a dream…. There was a hazy flash and a low buzz. A sickening thump reverberated around the dirt path as the arrow embedded itself in her flesh. Just before he passed out, she dropped him, leaving him gasping for breath, while another arrow flew through the air, this time hitting her neck. She yanked both of them out of her skin, and then looked behind Eragon, snarling. He turned his head to see what it was that was causing all this commotion.

Something was sprinting towards them at a break-neck pace. Eragon frowned; it wasn't Arya because the thing was a male figure. It was then that he realized who it was. The figure lurched forward and there was a loud battle cry. A silver blade glinted, a large hammer rose up over the person's head, and it was Roran. He jumped over Eragon and swung his hammer. It flew straight through her neck, and her head disappeared. Seconds later, her body went with it and rose into thick black smoke; it soon vanished.

Eragon sat on the ground, holding his throat, puking in the dirt and grass. Roran walked over to him and held out a hand. He raised his head and looked at him thankfully, taking the outstretched palm. He was pulled up off the ground, dust billowing around him. He brushed some sand from his pants, and spit on the ground. After he had wiped his mouth, he smiled. They both laughed reluctantly, and after a moment of awkwardness they embraced each other in a bear hug. "Why is that every time I leave you, you seem to get into trouble?"

"Heh, you sound like Saphira."

"I'm not surprised. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Aye. Saphira?"

_What?_

"I think we should fulfill that promise to Jeod." He finished his sentence before he could catch himself.

_What promise? _She hissed. He flinched, and then recounted to her his talk with Jeod. She wasn't pleased, but agreed to let him ride her. Roran and Eragon began walking down a dusty and grimy looking path. Tents passed by them in hordes, and then Katrina dashed from around a corner, looked around frantically, and saw them.

"Elaine is in labor!" She practically screamed it at them. She turned on her heels and ran back the way she had come, both of them following. They soon reached an old, weather-beaten tent. They heard shrieks issuing from the short edifice, and the trio bustled inside. The first thing they saw was a ring of people around her. They pushed through, Eragon at the head, and stood beside her. Eragon immediately laid his hands on her belly, murmuring words that were incoherent to the throng of onlookers.

He was trying to remove as much pain as possible, and at the same time, try and make the baby unharmed. After three long minutes of spells, he had to stop. He was cold and weak. She kept screaming and then said, "It's coming! IT'S COMING!" Eragon moved to her hind side. He was scared of might happened. Some of the scrolls he had read in Ellesmera had slightly brushed over the subject of child birth, but because elves rarely had children, it was an untapped subject. He tried to remember everything.

"Push and breathe, Elaine. Push and breathe." She did as she was told and even more screams filled the air. Then Eragon saw something round appear. He grabbed it and carefully pulled, the head of the baby steadily coming out. "Almost there," He breathed, "just a little further." The neck had just come out, and there was something wrapped around it. It was choking and retching, flailing it's arms about. Eragon pulled out his hunting knife and slit the umbilical cord. After about a minute, the whole baby had come out. It had been wrapped in a blanket and wiped off, and then given to Elaine. She smiled at the new addition to the family. Horst bent over it too, playing with it. The baby giggled, and soon Horst motioned for Eragon to follow him out.

Once they were outside he said, "Thank you so much, Eragon. You have helped us a great deal. I was afraid the baby would not come, or that it would be maimed. I can't thank you enough." Eragon just patted him on the shoulder.

"It wasn't a problem. Does this pay off the meat that you bought for me?" Horst laughed; it was a booming sound that resonated throughout half the camp.

"Yes, my dear boy, it does." They both walked back into the tent to see what Elaine would name her baby girl. It was tradition in Carvahall to have the woman the girl, and the man name the boy.

"I will name her…Nami." Elaine put her lips close to the baby's ear and whispered, "Nami." Elaine made it so that only she and the baby could hear, but with Eragon's enhanced hearing, he was able to discern what she said. Everybody clapped and laughed, trying to get close to the baby, to touch it, to see the wide grin on its face. Eragon turned to walk out, but a hand shot inside the tent and grabbed his sleeve he was pulled out so swiftly, that he couldn't see whose lips it was that met his. They were soft and round. He smiled and kissed back. Arya felt so good, he thought. His eyes were closed the whole time, so when she broke contact, Eragon opened them.

Arya wasn't standing in front of him.

It was one of the elfin women from his guard. He gaped for a second, and then his face hardened; he gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at her. She smirked mischievously.

"I was only kissing you," she said in her cool clear voice. It was extremely seductive. He was too mad to care.

"Well you shouldn't have. Arya is my mate, and you know that perfectly well. Don't do that to me again, or I will have you sent back to the elves and I will request a different guard." She just smiled at him. His eyebrows met in a sharp V, and he half turned his head. She turned and walked off, leaving him with fear. A fear of what Arya would do to him when she found out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a tough work in progress. Thanks for reading, and I want 15 reviews before the next chapter. See yah. **


	17. Schemes

Chapter 17:

Schemes

Eragon was crouched to the ground, alert of all his surroundings. The frigid air that he breathed stung his throat and gusts of wind bit at his cheeks and tousled his shaggy sandy blonde hair. The bushes that he was hiding in rustled from a sudden breeze. He mentally sighed. He had been listening to the tramp of heavy war boots as he waited for hours on end. Of course, the march was only audible to him at the distance he was at. His finger twitched on Brisingr's pommel. He was restless. He thought back to when he had come. Just before arriving, he had made himself invisible from a spell that he had used to deflect rays of light.

Nasuada had spent nigh on a month devising a plan of action. Everything was interlocked so well with everything else that if he screwed even the slightest bit, the scheme would fall to pieces. He was supposed to be several hundred yards away from the gates. He sat outside a grove of trees, surreptitious in a cluster of bushes. He was bent low to the ground on the outskirts of Dras-Leona. The mission he had been sent on was excessively important. He knew everything about the plot; it would be a lot of fun setting it into motion.

Cupping his mouth to make it louder, he growled as loud as he could and burst out of the bushes. A few guards by the gates and on the wall turned towards the brush, and one even fired a couple of arrows. By the time they all had turned away, he was inside the city doors. Just as he walked in, the large portal began to swing closed. _Just in time, _he thought. He sequestered himself in an alleyway and lifted the spell that he had placed on himself. He unclipped Brisingr and his belt from his hip and then threw it up towards the sky. Angela, who had rented a room in an inn, caught it. She waved down and mouthed, _Good luck_. She was also part of the plan. Eragon was ordered not to cause alarm, so Nasuada posted Angela in Dras-Leona especially for the mission. He nodded to her, and then emerged out of the alley. He blended in with the crowd of people that seemed to all be going to one place, even at this time of night. Usually the soldiers were doing their rounds by this time. He thought hard, and then came up with a very simple answer. _The traders must be here, _he thought, _almost two years since I left Carvahall. _Another, more daunting thought came to mind, _two years since Uncle Garrow died…. _As the crowd dispersed into the city square, he saw just how many people and how much merchandise there was.

Several lights that were posted around the stands outshined the stars, and caused temporary blindness if you looked into a dark spot. He walked around for a span, feeling like a child again. Many of the things he saw were things he remembered, and he even saw Merlock who he spoke to for a while. Once he was done, he turned around, and saw a man clothed in all black, then he clasped his shoulder. The man spun around and took off his hood to reveal Roran.

"Ready?" He queried, turning his head to the side a fraction of an inch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He reached inside his cloak. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." He repeated.

"On my mark."

"Aye."

"Now." Whipping his hands out of his cloak, Eragon threw the two throwing knives that had been concealed within his robe.

The glass on the top floor of the palace shattered.

Women screamed, and children fled. Men drew what weapons they had, and soldiers dashed to the palace. Roran was among them, for he had had a soldiers' uniform under his own clothing. Eragon acted shocked like the other villagers, but instead of running away he ran towards the palace. He heard footsteps going up the stairs, and then heavy crashes. _Good, Roran has incapacitated the other soldiers. _Eragon proceeded downstairs. As he reached the dungeon and the large wooden safe that held all of Dras-Leona's riches, he spotted a couple of guards. He shot two pebbles at their temples, and then moved onward towards the two massive oaken doors.

He lifted up the bar that held the doors closed and dropped it by his feet. The resulting report made him cover his ears. He knew he had to move quickly. He pulled open one of the doors and gasped as he beheld the masses of gold that were held within. He gaped for a moment, and then stepped in. He was ordered to use the spell of teleportation to help transport the money. All he had to do was draw on a small portion of the seemingly infinite reserves of Aren's power. The small bit of power he grasped onto was extremely infinitesimal. It was still huge compared to his energy. He focused it into the spell and then mouthed the words.

The explosion blew him backwards a couple hundred feet. Gold coins rained down upon him, and he was momentarily rendered deaf. Upon regaining sight and sound, he looked at the safe. Almost half the money was gone, which was more than enough to buy the Varden's food. He stood up, wobbling on weak knees; the amount of energy needed to cast the spell was enormous even after reinforcing himself with Aren. After acquiring enough stamina to run, he bolted out of the dark basement. He went out the back door of the huge building, blinking hard as he got into darkness and spots filled his vision. After the red lights had disappeared, he looked up. Roran was shimmying down the wall, holding onto a small rope. Once his feet touched the ground, Roran and Eragon both dashed away, kicking up small clods of dust as they ran.


	18. Downfall

Chapter 18:

Downfall

Eragon and Roran entered Nasuada's tent with excruciating slowness. It had been an incredibly long night, and all either of them wanted was a hot meal and some sleep. About an hour ago, they had left Dras-Leona. Now they were back with the Varden, getting ready to meet the head of the Varden.

The sun had just come up over the horizon and turned Nasuada's pavilion a transparent pink. Roran yawned loudly as they trudged forward, stopping before Nasuada herself.

"How did it go?" She asked impatiently.

"It was all according to plan." Eragon replied.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Eragon looked over at Roran who appeared to be half asleep.

"Roran, why don't you start?" He blinked several times and shook his head like a wet dog would to rid itself of water.

"I entered the city and, when I had, indicated to Angela that I was in. I integrated myself into the crowd and waited for Eragon. When I saw him, I betokened to him that I was ready. He threw the knives and I ran to the tower while he followed me. I defeated the other troops with no problem and interrogated Marcus Tabor."

"That's it?" Nasuada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye."

"Okay, well then, Eragon, it's your turn." She said to him, still half amused, half puzzled at Roran short response.

"The beginning is the same as Roran's; I went to Angela, mingled with the crowd, threw the knives and ran to the tower. As I went in the door, I heard Roran dispensing of the warriors as he said. I ran downstairs, and disposed of the soldiers that I found down there. I opened the safe door with little effort. Then, after I was done, I tapped into Aren's energy reserves and teleported half the money here."

"Why only half?"

"Well, I figured that if I teleported anymore, then Dras-Leona's people would starve because of lack of trade and would soon be forced to live somewhere. I don't want to go into details about Dras-Leona's economy right now, though." (Lucky Dras-Leona can live off half the money they have. At least Eragon was smart enough to leave some. The government has left us with virtually nothing. NOTHING! Well, never mind, this is no time to rant on about the government's faults.)

"Well it sounds like-"

"Wait," exclaimed Roran, "I forgot something."

"What?" Nasuada and Eragon both said in unison.

"When I was questioning Tabor, he said something about more dragon eggs! That's what he said. He said that Galbatorix had been hiding some dragon eggs that he had been keeping a secret in Doru Araeba and Helgrind. Said there was about fifty. Oh, and guess what?" Eragon could barely hear the rest because of the shock he was in, " He also said something about um…El-Eld…. Damn! I can't remember-oh wait, Eldunari! Yes, that's it. Said there was the about same number of them as the eggs. But I haven't a clue what he was talking about. Do either of you know?" Eragon felt like his heart would stop because of the stunning information he had just received, and because of the pressure he was under. _It's Roran, I trust him with my life. But should I trust him with this information. I may let him defend my life, but will I give him information that could lose us the war? That could destroy numerous lives? I can't decide. I think I should-_

_To be continued…_

**You think you should what Eragon? WHAT?!! Well in this moderately awesome cliffhanger that I will continue next chapter, there's a dilemma that shall be solved coming up on…The Last Stand. Thanks guys, review and uh…my usual reviewers that have been with me throughout the whole thing, like beneath the Menoa tree, emerald magic, and Ever light(Sorry I forgot your new name.)What happened? I posted my last chapter and I got a couple reviews. Thank you to those who did review, I'll mention you next time. See you all later. Peace!**

**Eragon**


	19. Quick

Chapter 19:

Quick

_**Unlike with most creatures, **_**he said, **_**a dragon's consciousness does not reside solely within our skulls. There is in our chest, a hard, gemlike object, similar to the composition of our scales, called the Eldunari, which means "the heart of hearts." When a dragon hatches, the Eldunari is clear and lusterless. Usually it remains so all through a dragon's life and dissolves along with the dragon's corpse when they die. However, if we wish, we can transfer our consciousness into the Eldunari. Then it will acquire the same color as our scales and begin to glow like a coal. If a dragon has done this, The Eldunari will outlast the decay of flesh, and a dragon's essence may live on indefinitely. Also, a dragon can disgorge their Eldunari while they are still alive. By this means, a dragon's body and a dragon's consciousness can exist separately and yet still be linked, which can be most useful in certain circumstances. But to do this exposes us to great danger, for whoever holds our Eldunari holds our very soul in their hands. With it, they could force us to do their bidding no matter how vile.-Glaedr, Brisingr**_

*

_I have to tell him, _Eragon said to himself, _because he deserves it after all that's happened. _Eragon shifted his position which caused Roran to look at him.

"What are they?" He asked again.

"Eldunari are egg-like objects that reside within a dragon's body. It usually remains in a dragon all through its life, until it dies, where the Eldunari dissolves with the body. But if they choose to disgorge it, it begins to glow, and whoever holds it can make the dragon do whatever they want to." Eragon exhaled loudly. After the brief summary he looked up and blinked. It was almost noon. When he looked back at Roran he saw shock, and to Eragon's own amazement, hurt. Eragon's eyebrows met, not angrily, but curiously.

"How do you know all this?"

"My teachers in Ellesmera told me."

"You didn't think this was worth mentioning when you told me of your teachers?"

"I didn't think it was the right time. If you found out I wanted it to be by yourself and not by me. But now that you have I guess you have a right to know."

"I had a _right _to know this whole time."

"Don't be viperous because of this, I vowed not to tell. I'm sorry." Roran's nostrils flared as he cooled down, and the fire in his eyes was somewhat put out.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Roran still didn't seem at ease, but he didn't seem tense anymore either. Nasuada had been watching this whole, getting ready to call her guards in if Roran or Eragon started a fight.

"Well, you have both been up a very long time. It would do you two well to sleep, and I won't stop you any further. Good job." Eragon and Roran barely managed to get out of the tent before yawning.

"Good morning." Eragon said behind his yawn.

"You too." Roran said amusedly. As they departed, Eragon popped his knuckles and scarcely made it to his tent before collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep.

*** * ***

Eragon woke up to a bright light pouring into his tent. _Saphira?_ He crawled out of his bed and tried to stand, but his legs were so stiff he fell. Growling, he grabbed the side of his cot and managed to pull himself up. _Saphira!_

_What? I'm trying to sleep, why are you yelling at me?_

_Why are you sleeping? It's almost dusk!_

_Think again. You slept through yesterday and all through the night. Dawn broke a few hours ago. _Eragon questioned the credibility of her statement; nonetheless, he staggered over to his washing basin and cleaned himself. He dried himself with a spell, threw on a simple tunic and some leggings, and then clipped Brisingr to his belt. He pushed aside the flap of his tent, squinting from the sunlight. When his eyes had adjusted, he looked around, and then jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice in his ear.

"Hello." Eragon yelped, and jumped forwards. He almost drew Brisingr, but then turned around to find Arya laughing. Her laugh almost made him melt. He hadn't really heard it since they were traveling to Ellesmera. He smiled, and then, unable to help himself, began laughing too. She straightened after a short span, and, still trying to hold in some of her giggles. She looked at him with tenderness, and stepping forward, kissed him. He kissed her back. He pulled away and looked deep into her intoxicating emerald green eyes. He stared into the deep pools of knowledge that they possessed, but her eyes betrayed something else. He could detect a hint of some curious emotion, but when he tried to investigate, she broke eye contact and stared at her toes.

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the food tent for breakfast. As they entered through the large flap, he could see dwarves. "What the…when did they arrive?" Arya seemed as surprised as he, and when he looked around, he found that there had to be almost a hundred dwarves. Then he felt something bump into the back of his leg. Immediately after, he heard a low curse.

"Move it you old st-Eragon?" Eragon turned and found his clan brother, the king of the dwarves.

"Orik! How are you?"

He grunted, "Well sometimes I could swear that Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin are plotting to kill me."

"Bad luck. How many dwarves have you brought?"

"Well I'd say that the ones here are only a handful of them." Eragon gaped.

"Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious if I was a face carved out of rock. A serious face…I need to get better at my metaphors. I've been trying to read from our library more. How are you, Eragon?"

"I'm great." He glanced at Arya, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"That's fantastic! Well, I must be going. I have a council to hold with Nasuada and her advisers."

"Okay. Bye then." As he watched Orik depart, he felt a pang of dismay as he realized that he hadn't told Orik about the eggs and Eldunari they had discovered.


	20. Race

**Sorry that it took so long, I've been uber busy at school, getting ready to become a freshman. I wanted to do something. The chapter before this is null and void. I wanted to complete a few things before Eragon was captured, so I want to hold it off a little longer. Another thing, read and REVIEW, I know that a lot of you who read this don't bother reviewing, but do so, please. I made a good friend by reviewing their story. Thanks guys, hope you like it.**

**-Eragon**

Chapter 20:

Betrayal

Eragon opened his eyes to see light filtering through the hole in his tent. The light temporarily blinded him, so he squinted to keep the sunlight directly out of his eyes until he adjusted to the bright rays. He lay in bed for a few more minutes, listening to the birds chirp. Once he felt ready to get up, he rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his small mirror and comb. He hastily brushed his hair and then shaved with magic.

As he stepped out of his tent, a cool breeze from the east ruffled his hair. This made him angry, because he had worked so hard to straighten out all the cowlicks and stray hairs. He strolled to the food tent and grabbed himself two small slabs of bacon, eggs, and a biscuit with cream over he top. He also swiped a glass of milk from the beverage table. After finishing the measly meal, he downed the milk in two gulps, and then ventured back to his tent to see if Saphira was awake.

He decided to take the long way around so the he could pass by Nasuada's tent and see how long it would be before they attacked. Just as he passed the red pavilion, he heard voices inside. He wasn't by the opening, so the guards didn't alert Nasuada of his presence. He was able to discern Arya's and Nasuada's voices through the rough fabric. He couldn't make out the words, so he quietly whispered, "Thverr stern un atra eka horna!" A whispering voice crashed upon his ears.

"But I do not wish to harm him. Our friendship is sacred to me, and I don't see how this is helping. In fact, I believe it is hurting more than helping."

"It will not be a problem. Don't worry, it's all under control."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I don't, unless Saphira has been able to read our thoughts. But even then, I doubt she will have told him."

"Nasuada, I still think it's a bad idea! I want to cease this mindless trick, and return things to the way they were!" Eragon was surprised by the venom in her voice despite his high level of curiosity.

"Arya, Eragon is unsuspecting. We must keep this ruse up for as long as possible. If you don't continue, then all will be lost. As long as you pretend to love him, there won't be a problem."

"I still don't think…" And Arya's voice was lost by the whistling of the wind as Eragon broke off the spell, slumping to the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his head in his hands. He quickly murmured a spell that would make him invisible, and then he trudged back to his tent.

When he arrived, he threw himself on his cot and wailed. He cried until his throat was raw, he cried until his cheeks stung from the salt, but most of all, he cried for Arya. After hours of balling on his bed, his loud wails subsided into gentle sobs. As he finished, he vowed that he would never speak to Arya again.


	21. Split

Chapter 21:

Split

The sun was shining bright when Arya emerged from her tent. She squinted in the sunlight, and covered her eyes with her hand. She glanced around, looking for Eragon, but she didn't see him. _That's strange; he's usually waiting for me when I wake up. _She shrugged, and decided she would meet him at his tent. As she departed, she began thinking about her conversation with Nasuada from the day before. It had involved Eragon and her fake love for him. She despised the idea of lying to him, but she was doing it for the good of the Varden. She wanted Eragon to be happy so that he could work better for the Varden. While it wasn't the best way to go about things, it worked the best. Nonetheless, it had been a disputed topic between her and Nasuada for weeks now.

She was approaching Eragon's tent now, it usually took her longer to get to his tent, or had she been too encompassed in her thoughts? She opened the flap to his tent and found Eragon clipping Brisingr to his belt. "Hey Eragon. You want to go for a walk? I found a nice stream running next to a copse a few miles from camp." Eragon just pushed past her without saying anything. She looked at him curiously, what was wrong with him today? "Eragon? Are you alright?" He suddenly whipped around, his eyes were on fire.

"No, I'm not alright!" Arya recoiled. The vehemence in his voice was at an unimaginably high level. And he was yelling at her. Was he angry at her?

"What's wrong?"

"I think you know what's wrong." Then she understood his anger. He had found out about the ruse.

"Eragon I-,"

"Don't try to explain. I'm done and I don't want to see you again. I just can't believe you would do this to me Arya. After all we've been through."

"I didn't want to do it. It was for the good of the Varden."

"The good of the _Varden_? What about me Arya? I loved you with all my heart. And I thought you loved me too. And then to find out that you were faking? Do you know what it feels like to have that ripped away?"

"Yes I do!" Rage exploded inside her as old memories of Faolin being pierced by that damned arrow flooded into her. "I loved Faolin and when Durza killed him it ripped me apart. I know exactly what it feels like, Eragon."

"Then why would you do that to someone else?" His eyes were suddenly filled with pain and sadness as tears rushed to his eyes. He shook his head at her, and stalked off, towards the exit of the camp. Arya began to follow him, but a giant blue tail barred her way.

_Eragon is too angry right now. You have to let him cool down. For now, let me speak to him. Believe me, he still loves you. Don't worry. _Arya began crying, she had just lost one of her only friends. She thought back to what she had done, and cursed herself for doing such a thing. Then she asked herself, _Am I more sorry that I lost a friend, or that I may have lost his love? _She found that she couldn't answer that question.


	22. Authors Note 2

Author's Note 2

**I've changed my mind. I'm going to keep my last few chapters, and try and work with it. I'm sorry to those who didn't like it, but I think I've had more reviews saying they liked it. Plus, I want to roll with my original story plan. Please understand, but also keep reading, and keep reviewing. You guys are the best, thanks!**

**-Eragon.**


	23. Beginning of the End

Chapter 22:

Beginning of the End

Arya was on Eragon's cot sobbing quietly. It had been two hours since Eragon had left, and she couldn't sense him at all. She was alone, with no friends, no one to console her, no one to help her. She knew that what she had done was wrong, and it had taken the loss of her best and only friend to realize exactly how wrong it was. She had lost him. She wondered if this was how he had felt when she herself had rejected him and left him. Had he really felt this bad?

The sound of loud thumping crashed upon her ears, and she jumped up, awaiting Eragon and Saphira's arrival. Arya ran outside the tent, and looked around for them. She couldn't discern a large, glittering blue dragon anywhere, nor could she sense Eragon or Saphira. The thumping grew louder, and as it did, it seemed to be stronger than that of Saphira's graceful wing strokes. Then she found the source of the commotion.

Thorn flew over the Varden, burning everything in his path, and on his back sat Murtagh, Zar'roc raised high.

Arya immediately ran towards them. She signaled the twelve other elves that made up Eragon's guards, and tried to reach what remained of Du Vrangr Gata. She found a large mass of men swarming around under the Rider and dragon, and found that there were many thousands more than there were in the Varden. _They're invading, _she realized quickly. As she found weapons, she hoped that Eragon was close, because if he didn't arrive soon, then they were doomed.


	24. Blood Spilled, Men Killed

Chapter 23:

Blood Spilled, Men Killed

As Arya approached the raging battle that had consumed both armies, her eyes flicked to the left side of the Empire's men. She noticed a pair of red eyes glaring straight at her. It was Vinazla. The shade's eyes narrowed, and she slayed the man in front of her before she strode towards Arya. As she approached, Arya noticed a group of men get seared to ashes by Thorn's crackling red fire. She cringed, and then averted her eyes back to her foe. The Shade now stood a few feet in front of her, facing her with an expression that seemed to physically show her craving for blood. Arya put her hand on the pommel of her sword and noticed Vinazla do the same. They both unsheathed their swords simultaneously, and held them at their sides. A broad grin crossed the Shade's face that caused Arya to recoil because of its cynical nature.

"Foolish of you to come, _Princess," _she sneered.

"What a coincidence, I was about to say the same thing." A smile crossed Arya's face, while a grimace now dominated the Shades'.

"You'll pay for that one…with your life!"

"Enough banter. Just die and let it be over with." Arya spread her legs apart to shoulder-length, assuming a battle-stance, but Vinazla didn't move a muscle. The elf's eyebrows met in a sharp V, which would have been enough to make a lesser man run like a frightened little girl. Again, the Shade didn't react. She tensed, ready for the coming onslaught. The Shade stayed as still as a mountain. Arya began to think she would have to begin their duel herself, because Vinazla obviously wasn't going to take the initiative. And so she did. She gripped her sword harder, and held it with both hands. But just as Arya raised her sword to charge, her mind was battered with a razor-sharp mind probe.

A low, condescending voice resonated through her mind. _Give up, princess, there's nothing you can do to beat me. _Arya ignored the voice in her head, and closed her mind off with her iron strong walls. She concentrated on a mental picture of a leaf, to keep her protection stable. The Shade battered her brain, trying to find a way in, but it was futile. That is, until Thorn roared loud enough to break her concentration. This caused her walls to waver, and Vinazla slid in through her weakness.

First, the Shade immobilized her, and took control of certain parts of her mind so that she couldn't do anything to counteract her attack. Then, she began rifling through Arya's mind until she found the thing she was looking for: Arya's magic. The elf recoiled, but the Shade had already gone to work. _It was inevitable from the start, elf. You should have given up when you had the chance. _She was true to her word and began sucking the life from Arya, bit by bit, beginning with her magic. After she was totally drained, she would die. The magic was going away slowly, but then more the drain continued, but with increased speed. She was already getting lightheaded…she didn't know how long she could stay awake. Everything was going black, and then she hit the ground. Hard. The Shade stood over her with her sword raised high. "I think it will be easier to kill you and suck the life from your dead corpse. Goodbye, Arya Svit-Kona." She raised her sword over her head, and stood high. Arya delirium caused her to think she could hear something in the distance, but nothing could save her, even if it was real. She was dead now. She began to close her eyes when a glint caught them. A blue glint. It was a sword. It was Brisingr.

Eragon had come to save her.

The blade pierced the Shade's heart, and she burst into blue flames instantaneously. The Shade screamed bloodcurdlingly, and the three spirits that had possessed her took leave of her body, flying into the sky. Arya watched them disappear, and then tried to stand up. She did so with less difficulty than she had expected, but she realized that Eragon had given her his energy. She looked up at him, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Eragon, I-,"

"Shhh. Its okay Arya, I forgive you. I realized that you have been a great friend to me, and every time I mooned after you, you always forgave me and you always stayed with me. You've been good to me, and I can't relinquish our bond. It's alright."

A quiet 'thank you' was all she could muster at the time. But before she could say anything else an especially bloodcurdling scream came from the thick of battle then, and Eragon turned to Arya.

"Quickly, get on. We have to help the rest of the Varden." He grabbed her hand and swung onto Saphira, flying straight into the heat of the battle. She flourished her sword high, and the three of the loosed their best battle cry as they crashed straight into the fray.


	25. Forgiveness and Recovery

**I know that I've got the chapter numbers wrong, starting with chapter 16, which is labeled seventeen. I'll fix it now by having this one be chapter 23. Sorry for the mix up, and I'm too lazy to go back and fix the rest. Thank you so much guys, you've been awesome. I love you all.**

** -Eragon**

Chapter 23:

Forgiveness and Recovery

Roran fought like a madman on the battlefield, felling every man that dared to challenge him. He swung his hammer swiftly and fatally, never ceasing to prevail. He was ordered to the front lines because of his skills. Even though this was the most dangerous part of the battle, he was invincible. He couldn't be touched. He watched as his comrades were slain by the Empire's men, one time after another, but he avenged their deaths. Blood soaked his tunic, but it wasn't his. He cracked men's skulls, and broke men's ribs, accounting for more casualties than some 10 men combined. He couldn't be stopped, and he protected one person, and one person alone. Himself. He tried to save a man once or twice, but he always acted for his own survival, not attempting to sacrifice himself for the sake of a man he didn't know. He always helped a fellow villager in need though, as he had known them his whole life.

He avoided Murtagh and the Shade, though he didn't know where she was. The red dragon swooped over his head once or twice, and he quickly raised his shield over his head, though a few men around him weren't so fast. They were instantly reduced to ashes. He fought hard, ignoring the clashes and clangs of sword on shield, pike on mace, and hammer on helm. His hammer. The only thing that disconcerted him was the crunch of bone, and squelch of blood and flesh. He dodged every attack that was dealt to him, never failing to deal a final blow to a man.

The problem was they were in the middle of a sandy clearing, which made it hard to get a grip on the shifting land. The terrain was treacherous, and one wrong move could cost him his life. Twice, he was almost reduced to a useless corpse next to a decapitated trunk because he slipped. He managed to recover. But later, just as he raised his hammer to crack a man's ribcage, he took a step forward, and tripped on a large rock. Although his opponent already had a broken arm, he managed to raise his sword. Roran looked up into the man's face and saw hate, anger, and a lust for blood there. He flinched, ready for a death blow, but it was not he who received it. A knife that had been thrown from God knows where had flown straight into his left eye, causing him to go momentarily blind and miss. Roran finished it with a hammer blow to the knife that protruded from his eye, which rammed it right into his brain. The man's misery was ended before it could start.

Roran removed the knife and examined it. It was a cleaver with a scratch down the left side of the handle. _I've seen this cleaver before, _he thought. He realized whose it was, but didn't believe it. His grip tightened, and his eyebrows met as he turned to face his savior. He slowly turned around and saw a man from his memories standing there with a smile on his chubby face.

"Hello old boy. It's been a long time." And there in front of Roran stood the butcher, Sloan.


	26. Secrets Out, Time to Shout

Chapter 24:

Secret's Out, Time to Shout

Roran stared at the man he had believed to be dead in disbelief. As he watched the butcher standing before him, one thought strangled his mind, searching for answers. This singular thought wondered how Sloan could have survived death. It was wrestling with answers to this question. It was as if Sloan and death had battled, and Sloan had prevailed. It was not within the laws of humanity to be able to do such a thing. He did know that he had an answer to this question as much as he had one as to why air sometimes turned his skin red(sunburn).

Roran had no idea how this strange phenomenon could have happened, but his eyes began to hover over Sloan, slowly moving up and down. As he did so, his eyes met Sloan's just as Sloan's met his. Roran's eyes then locked with the old man's, and through that simple contact, Roran saw pain, hurt, and sorrow, but he also discerned a high level of happiness concealed in Sloan's heart. As he continued to study the man, he saw that Sloan had a wide smile on his face, and that he wasn't as slouched over as he was when Roran had last seen him. He stood tall and confident, and now instead of being close to a foot shorter than Roran, they stood at almost the same height. Another very different characteristic about his physical appearance was that he had lost a substantial amount of weight. He was not even a shadow of the man Roran had once known. While he had changed on the outside, Roran didn't know if he had changed spiritually or mentally as well.

Roran stared at the figure until he heard footsteps crashing toward him. Jolted back to reality, Roran finally noticed the battle going on about him after almost a minute of contemplation. He glanced around, and luckily came to his senses just before he was beheaded. He ducked, and crushed the man's kneecap, and as he fell, he crushed his ribcage. The man was still breathing, so he finished him with a blow to the neck. After he sheathed his hammer, he beckoned to Sloan to follow him. He remembered his duties to lead the army, and called to his second-in-command, Jormundr. "Jormundr!", he bellowed with all the strength he could muster. "Take my position at the front line!" Jormundr didn't give any sign that he had heard, but he sprinted to the forefront of their forces without hesitation. Roran then motioned to Sloan again, indicating the tent across the dirt path where one of the villagers from Carvahall stayed.

They both ran on winged feet, but even at Roran's fastest, Sloan beat him at a moderate jog. _What has he been through?, _Roran asked himself. He reached the tent and put his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. After straightening his hair and coughing for a long minute, he pulled up the flap and entered the tent. The room was cool, but the heat of battle still permeated the walls, and the fabric admitted the clang of swords and screams of dying men to attack their vulnerable ears. Roran tried to shut out the clamor of the outside world, but without success. Finally, he did what was his habit. He wrestled down all his unruly emotions, conquering his adrenaline levels last of all. After he had calmed down and his heart rate dropped to a normal level, he looked up at Sloan, staring into the man's wise eyes. This is when he noticed something different about him. His eyes were a different color than he remembered. Sloan had been in his face so many times that he could recognize his scrunched together brown eyes. But they were now a light blue. Roran waved a hand in front of his face, and Sloan's eyes followed it. _So he's not blind. _Roran leaned over and stood face to face with his old enemy. Roran questioned his definition of Sloan and who he was now, though, because he had saved Roran's life. Roran, drew in a deep breath, and prepared to ask Sloan one of the most important questions of his life.

"What happened to you, Sloan?"


	27. Casualty of War

**Well guys, it's the big 25. I'm kind of hoping that this is only the halfway point. That means that I want my reviews doubled too. You've all been so supportive and you guys have made this story what it is. You guys are the best, thank you so much.**

**Eragon**

Chapter 25:

Casualty of War

"Brisingr!" Eragon cried, transforming yet another foe into ashes. He had yelled that word enough times that the patch of sand that he had been battling on had, in some places, turned to glass. And more than once, his enemy would slip on the freshly made slates, and they would fall, only to be put out of their misery. Even as this happened, there still seemed to be an infinite amount of soldiers, and they poured down upon him in an unstoppable torrent. Eragon had suffered two major wounds: one in his side where a spear had caught him, and one where a pike had cut his boot open, tearing open the skin around his calf. Arya was faring no better. She swung her sword more slowly than when they had started, and she also had obtained a few bloody gashes. She was more often than not having to fend off two opponents at once. She finally got the chance to send him a mental message after a lull in the fighting. _Eragon, we need to find a way to eliminate these enemy soldiers. There are too many for the Varden to fight alone._

_ I know, we need to route them somewhere, or... _Arya immediately read his thoughts and pushed them aside, calling them irrational.

_Eragon, there is no possible way you could do that. You would both die. I can't let that happen. _Eragon sensed something more, but he had to defeat off a soldier before returning to their mental conversation.

_Arya, it's for the sake of the Varden. If I don't we could all- _He was cut off by a loud roar in the distance, and he glanced over to see if Murtagh was descending to attack him again; however, it was not a red dragon, but a black one, with the Black King riding on it's back.

Shruikan spit black fire onto the ranks of the Varden, incinerating hundreds of men at once. Galbatorix used magic to direct it specifically at his enemies. He skimmed over the surface of the battling armies, once in awhile shooting a man with a bolt of magic. A loud roar exploded from the mouth of not one dragon, but of many thousands of opposing soldiers, and they crashed upon Eragon's ears. He felt as if he was back under the waterfall in Kostha-Merna with water battering his fragile head. He covered his ears, and while doing so, accidentally flung his sword between two men that were charging each other, and it flew straight into the ground fifty feet away.

He looked at his sword, and then his empty hand, gaping in astonishment. Before divulging himself in a series of very heavy swears, he sprinted for his sword, vaulting over two men at once, and landing on the other side. He again began running as fast as he possibly could in the direction of his grounded weapon. Just as he reached out to get it, a gloved hand snatched it from the ground, and as Eragon looked to see who had taken it, he saw Galbatorix brandish his new sword above his head.

Eragon glanced around frantically, and saw Murtagh following up his master's thievery; he was coming in for the kill. He held his sword at his hip, ready to decapitate Eragon. A devilish smile was the most prominent feature on his face. Murtagh raised the sword, preparing for a death blow, but just before it struck Eragon's neck, he ducked, and leaped onto the sword, ripping it from his opponent's hands. Murtagh did the same thing Eragon had done when he had lost his weapon, he looked at his plain hands, surprised that Zar'roc was not in them. Just as Murtagh looked up, he saw Eragon bring the sword down heavily on his head.

Even as blood spurted from his scalp, it had not gotten through to Murtagh's brain for a few special reasons. One, Murtagh had very strong wards around him that had been steadily weakened from a combination of things, including Eragon's the deterioration spell that he had secretly and unknowingly placed upon him. The second reason was that Eragon had quickly blocked the sword with his mind, which even though dangerous, would have taken too long to say aloud. Because of their link, Thorn was also injured, but only through their mental connection. Thorn immediately went out cold, and ran headfirst into the ground, sliding a good twenty feet before coming to a complete halt.

Eragon looked up to see where the King had gone, but saw nothing. This made Eragon afraid for many reasons, not the least of which was that Galbatorix could perform a spell that could make not only himself, but his whole army invisible if he had wanted. Another was that Eragon didn't want himself or his loved ones to be captured, killed, or tortured. He quickly scanned the sky for any signs of him, but was still unsuccessful. Eragon quickly ran to Saphira and Arya, and mentally recounted the events of what had happened in the past minutes. He then gave even more irrefutable evidence of why he should be able to carry out his plans.

_Eragon..._, Arya begged. But he wouldn't have it. He quickly slayed another man before jumping onto Saphira's back and crying, "Ganga! Ganga!", and without protesting, she took off, impaling three men with her claws who had been boldly trying to sneak up on her blind side. She flapped her wings with the strength of many long flights, and was quickly in the air. He sent a message to Arya telling her to inform Nasuada of the incapacitated Murtagh, and to get some men right on it. She quietly agreed, and Eragon tried to console her, but before he could, He saw the massive form of Shruikan come out of a grove of trees, and fly towards them.

_Blast it!, _he thought, _Saphira, how fast can you go? _Saphira rumbled in her chest with mirth.

_Do you really want to know, little one? _He quickly strapped himself in tightly, and not a second too late, because Saphira rapidly accelerated, blasting wind behind her that not only propelled them forward at a highly increased rate, but it soon created a jet stream that slowed Shruikan down so fast, that in a few minutes they were almost a mile ahead of the pair. Before the day was over, Saphira was so far ahead, their pursuers where barely above the horizon. She knew exactly where they were going, because Eragon had relayed to her where he wanted to go specifically.

_How much longer can you put up with this pace, Saphira?_, Eragon asked her worriedly.

_I will have to stop tomorrow evening. I can go for another day, but I wish I could get some water._

_ Fly lower then, I can get you some._ She quickly dropped in altitude, stopping a good hundred feet above the ground. Eragon pondered his actions, and then saw a large, rolling hill coming closer. He prepared the spell, and before long, water was coming out of the ground sixty feet below them. He held the spell, and directed more then ninety percent of it into Saphira's mouth, leaving a few mouthfuls for him. He cut off the spell, and moved the rest of the water into his waterskin. After that long spell, he was pretty tired, so he bid Saphira good night, and laid his head on his cloak.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was a roar in the distance, and then Saphira saying, _Thank you, little one. Good night. _He was too far gone to reply.


	28. The Journey

Chapter 26:

The Journey

Sloan's eyes were solemn as Roran finished his question. His adventure was captured in his eyes, and the whole thing was retold, his feelings and thoughts, his hopes and dreams, all in the span of a few seconds. He blinked and the images disappeared. Roran stared intently at the currently solemn man, and discerned almost every human emotion, and more, in his movements and gestures. Sloan's mouth also showed his feelings, and Roran saw it as a deep, dark slash across his face. The rest of his features were scrunched together, as if he were a small puppy. Sloan's eyes finally stopped roaming, and focused right on Roran's own, and there he found a tunnel to everything, the story of Sloan's life. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that ate at him. He shook it off, and asked Sloan one more time, "What happened to you?", he opened his mouth a few times without sound, and then he began his tale.

"It all began that night...the night that Byrd was murdered, I escaped from the village, and met up with the Ra'zac. I stayed awake until I could escape without detection, and so that those Ra'zac beasts could execute whatever plot they had formed. I exited my home on the side door, and skirted all the sentinels as best I could. I stayed to the side of the Anora River, and a jackrabbit scared me out of my wits when I crossed the main road. After I regained my breathing, I continued my journey, continuing my attempt to stay out of sight of any of the villagers. My only goal was stealth, not harm.

"Oh, are you sure? Then why was Byrd murdered with a knife in his back, hm? You _killed _him for spite, I may not know what, but I do know that you're to blame for his wife's grief, and because of it, I may die, too."

"No, I didn't. But before I delve into the story again, why is Birgit trying to kill you?"

"Because Byrd was killed, and she said that somehow it was my fault, like I had a hand in the crime."

"That is unfortunate, that such a hard worker, and such a powerful woman would be reduced to killing you for revenge. Either way, I did not kill him, I promise. No, I swear on Katrina's life tha-"

"No, don't _ever_ swear on anyone's life but your own, especially Katrina's."

"Alright then, I apologize for that. I wasn't thinking. Where was I, now? Ah, yes, alright, I swear on my life that I did not do anything to harm any of the watch men, especially Byrd. I stayed a very good distance away from them, and attempted stealth. The dead sticks lying all over did not help me at all. Plenty of them snapped under my feet, and I probably spent a good hour and a half moving around a quarter of the village."

"What? It would take me ten minutes to move around half the town. How in the world could it take you that long?"

"Remember the sticks? I would break one with every other step, so I would stay still for a couple of minutes each time I was clumsy enough to do that. After I was able to get the forest path, I followed it back to the bend in the Anora, where it is the thinnest and shallowest. I had to follow the river upstream for a few minutes, and around midnight I reached their camp. As I approached, the Ra'zac exited their tent, clicking to each other before they reached me. As they came to a stop in front of me, they said this, 'you will obey everything we tell you without fall, or elssse you will sssuffer.'

"I didn't reply, but quivered, uncertain of the oncoming doom that awaited me if I didn't do what they instructed me. After that, they spoke to me of what their plan was, and that they wanted me to stay where they left me. Then, they ushered me into their encampment, and I sat with the remaining human soldiers. After what seemed like hours of awkward and discontinuing speech, I managed to convince them to let me, eh, do my business, but I actually scurried back across the Anora. I followed the same path, and crouched low. I made my way to Horse's home, where I waited in the trees to see what was happening. I got there just in time to witness the Ra'zac and soldiers burst into the room. I could barely see from where I was, but I certainly heard your hammer crashing upon the soldiers. Then I saw one of them climb out of the house with Katrina, and the other halfway out of the window. The first saw me, and ran past me, but not before telling me 'I would pay for my disobedience.'

"The second leaped from the window, and I went back to camp with it. We went quickly, and me being burly at the time, it was quite difficult for me to keep pace. We finally reached the camp, and saw the dim light of the barely live fire. The tents sparkled with a dark and ominous glow that seemed to foreshadow what would come next. Just as the Ra'zac mounted, one of the soldiers raged out of one the tents, fuming at the cruel beasts. He complained that they were always moving, always working, and the other three felt the same way. He also called themselves 'slaves to the monsters', when they had only wanted to serve the king. The Ra'zac and the soldiers argued for almost half an hour, and me and Katrina sat huddled together as far away from the Lethrblaka as possible."

"What happened then?" Roran cringed after he said that, for a loud crash and a bloodcurdling scream penetrated the walls of the tent they were in. Sloan did the same, but Roran didn't think it was from what was going on outside.

"I would rather tell you and Katrina together, when time isn't as crucial as it currently is. Katrina would like to know what happened after Helgrind." Roran nodded his head in understanding, and stood up, and Sloan did the same. Almost in perfect unison, they shook their heads to rid themselves of the terrible nature of the tale that they had both experienced. After that, he felt a strong bond to Sloan, despite the bitterness that had crossed between them before they left for Surda. He held out his hand in an offer of friendship, no, in kinship, as a father and son. Sloan looked him in the eyes, and firmly grasped it, accepting his offer, locking them in a bond that would become almost indestructible, even in death.


	29. Long Way From Home

Chapter 27:

Long Way From Home

Eragon awoke early, and he could just see the orange sunlight beginning to pour over the horizon. A slight breeze was blowing in from the south, which quickly brought him to his senses. He looked around for Galbatorix, and saw a gray shadow hovering on the horizon. He blinked to make sure he was judging the distance right, and was. He then glanced around to deduce his surroundings, and noticed several different things. First off, he could see their destination far off in the east. Another was their speed: they had slowed down considerably since he had fallen asleep, but so had Shruikan. He blinked again, wiping his eyes to rid himself of any lingering drowsiness. He looked up at the sky, and could see clouds, and also flocks of geese intersecting their path to migrate south. Leaves were being swept up towards them, and one got stuck on Saphira's eye. She quickly closed her eye, spouting a jet of fire to incinerate the hindrance.

_Ah, good morning, little one. How did you sleep?_

_ Not the best sleep, but better than some. Did they try anything while I was asleep?_

_ No, they kept to themselves, but I am sensing a heightening amount of energy emanating from them...it worries me._

_ I can sense it too, _he replied with a quick look back at their foes, _it gives me the feeling of impending doom... How are you?_

_ I'm doing alright, they have been the same distance away for some time now. The only thing  
I need now is food; I need sustenance, or my energy will rapidly deteriorate in the coming hours. I don't know how much longer I can keep this pace up._

_ Don't worry, we'll get there soon. _He stroked the side of her neck, and kept his hand there, staring intently at their objective. He searched for the grove that would signal their journeys end, and spotted it almost immediately. He told Saphira to turn right, and she veered sharply, dropping a few hundred feet in a couple of seconds. He opened his mouth to give a loud yell, but no sound came out; instead, he got a few bugs to the mouth. When Saphira pulled up and landed, he stuck out his tongue and spit four times before he finally felt that he was rid of the horrid taste.

They looked around to see if they could see it from Saphira's chosen touchdown zone, but could not find, although Eragon could sense it. It was almost impossible to spot it through the thickets that seemed to be choking the conifers that inhabited most of the area, so he decided to try and venture through them. He didn't get very far before he got caught in numerable places, and it wasn't until after getting stuck for the umpteenth time that he decided to use magic. He cut through a couple branches, which gave him just enough room to jump over the last bush. He turned around to tell Saphira to come, but she was gone.

He looked around, and then felt a sudden pressure. He looked up, only to find Saphira fly over the other side of the thicket. She landed with a heavy _thud_, and then walked over to meet her. They both made their way towards their destination, their one hope, the thing that would end the war once and for all.

It was the stone they had seen on the way to Belatona; It was The Rock of Kuthian.


	30. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note**

**Alright, so I know that it's been forever since I updated this story, and I'm really sorry. I'm basically just talking to the people who have me on story alert. I just started rereading the books again because the fourth one came, which kind of nullifies the point, but oh well. I'm planning on rebooting the story. If there are enough people out there, I definitely would, but I don't want to post a chapter for nothing. Just give me your feedback. Thanks.**

** EragonFyre**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 28:

A Secret Revealed

Eragon and Saphira stood in front of the Rock of Kuthian in amazement. Before, on their journey to Belatona, he had left with a strange feeling that it had importance, but he would never have guessed that its significance was as great as this. As he walked around it, sliding a hand over the rough surface, Saphira said, _I doubt it will open at a whim. You may have to invoke words of power. Can you think of anything that may be useful? _Eragon racked his brain, but came up with nothing.

_No, I don't have any ideas, do you? _She snorted and shook her head. _Well, we don't have much time, maybe thirty minutes, at the most. _He stood back with a hand on his chin, wondering what could open the Vault of Souls. He thought back to the brief conversations he had had with Glaedr's Eldunari, but again, his mind was blank. He thought further back to his training, and then even as far back as his lessons with Brom.

A sudden pang of sadness struck him as he remembered his father's death in the sandstone cave so long ago. Slowly, his eyes widened, and he raised his head as he looked at the large gray stone.

He thought of the seven words that Brom had said to him before he died.

The words had been in the ancient language, and as Eragon thought back, they made perfect sense. He hadn't understood what the purpose of the words was, but now they fit perfectly. He raised his right hand and invoked the magic, while Saphira stared at him. _What are you doing, little one?_

_ Just lend me your energy; I don't know what this will do._ He spoke the words, and the drain on his energy was tangible, but not incredible. He stood there for a few seconds, but nothing happened. Dismayed, he lowered his hand; there were no other options. He heard a roar in the distance, and remembered that Galbatorix was fast approaching. He hopped on Saphira, and she crouched down. As she unfolded her wings, Eragons power plummeted, and his fatigue was great. He felt dizzy for a few seconds, but recovered.

_Eragon, look. _The rock was slowly receding into the ground. Eragon swung off Saphira, elated. He stood there, watching this transpire, and the second the rock was out of sight, a bright green light shot out of the ground, momentarily blinding him. As Eragon's vision returned, albeit slowly, he beheld a great sight.

Sitting before him, in a massive vault, were a mass of dragon eggs.


End file.
